Unexpected
by Ractre1127
Summary: On a girl trip to New York City, Clary meets the love of her life. Can she let go of her fears and follow her heart? Characters are OCC. I do not own anything about Mortal Instruments or Infernal Devices. Please review...they are much appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

I can't believe I'm finally here! New York City! I have wanted to come here for as long as I can remember. So here I am with my three best friends about to have the time of my life!

My name is Clary Fray and I am a college student from Georgia. My best friends here with me are Isabelle or Izzy, Maia, and Aline. Izzy and I are roommates. We also grew up together living right next door to each other. We're very close. Almost like sisters since neither of us have sisters. I have an older brother, Jonathan and Izzy has 2 brothers. All four of us have been saving for this trip for years. Now we are here!

After retrieving our bags, we take a cab to our hotel, the Herondale, in a ritzy part of the city. We never would've been able to afford such a place, but my dad paid for the room. I guess he figures that by doing this it will make up for missing my birthday...again! Oh well, I can't complain since we got a top floor suite. It's not the penthouse but still pretty amazing.

After checking out our suite and Izzy changing out of her "travel clothes", we decide to take the subway to the fashion district and hang out there for the day. I check the app on my phone to see which train to take and where to get off. We walk to the nearest subway station and get our metro card and board the C train to uptown. The train is crowded and we can't sit together. I sit next to an older woman who smells like cat food. Izzy sits diagonally across from me; Maia and Aline sit several people down from us.

I am staring at my phone wondering if we are on the right train when I hear Izzy. "Are you sure you know where we are going?" she asks me. "I think so" I say back. "Oh great! Lost in New York!" she mumbles. I feel my face heat when I hear an unfamiliar voice say "You seem a little lost. I would be glad to point you in the right direction." I look up into the most beautiful golden eyes. His golden blonde hair hangs in loose curls around his head. Where did the cat food lady go? Seriously, how did I not notice him before now?

"Oh, I -uh I'm just trying to figure out if I'm on the right train." I say with my face burning.

He flashes me a crooked smile and asks "well where are you headed and I'll tell you whether you are on the right train."

I look over at Izzy and she is staring at me with her mouth hanging open. I turn back to the golden stranger and smile shyly "my friends and I want to go to the fashion district and this app on my phone said to take this train and get off at the 34th St. station."

He smiles back and says "You're on the right train but you need to get off at the 36th St. station instead. I could show you if you like."

"Oh no, I couldn't ask you to do that! I'm sure we can find it!" I say blushing.

His smile grows wider as he says "It's no problem. That's my stop anyway. I wouldn't be able to stand it if I thought about you and your friends wandering aimlessly around the city! It would be my pleasure!"

I grin and accept his help. We talk the rest of the train ride. Izzy keeps looking at us with a strange look but I can't tell what her problem is. When the train gets to our stop, I motion for my friends to follow us. He keeps up the easy conversation all the way to the street.

On the sidewalk, he points us in the direction we want to go. Aline, Maia, and Izzy all turn to go and walk ahead a little ways. I turn to say thanks and find him staring at me with a slight smile on his face.

"Um... Thanks for showing us how to get here. I really appreciate it." I say.

"You're welcome. Is there anything else you need?" he asks.

"Oh no, you've been too kind. I should probably just..." I say pointing towards my friends who are watching with amused expressions.

"At least let me give you my number in case you need anything. Call me if you get lost again or for any reason. Okay?"

I blink and nod not sure if I can talk. I punch his number in my phone. I look up and say "I never got your name."

"Jace. And you are?"

"Clary"

"Well, Clary it has been a pleasure to meet you and I hope to hear from you soon." He sticks his hand out and I take it. Heat courses up my arm at the contact. "By the way, where are you staying?" he asks.

"The Herondale".

"Well I guess I should let you catch up to your friends." he says. It almost sounds disappointed.

"Thanks again. See you around?" I say with a smile. Jace smiles back and winks and turns and walks away. I watch him for a second and then shake my head and walk to my friends. They are all staring at me.

"What?" I say.

"What?" Izzy screeches. "What was that about?" she asks.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I say blushing.

"Um okay...whatever you say." Izzy says smiling. Maia and Aline laugh and we all go do some shopping.

aste your document here...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

JPOV

I watch her walk away. Clary. I can't stop myself from smiling every time I think about her. I don't know what it is about her. I literally just met her. She isn't even from here. She lives over 1,000 miles away in some small town in Georgia. Oh but I do love that accent! I just have to see her again! It definitely helps that she is staying in one of my family's hotels. I know just what I'm going to do!

O.o.o.O

My eyes flutter open to sunlight streaming in the window. I hear a ringing sound and for a second can't figure out where I am. Then I remember. "Shit... the phone." I mumble.

"Hello?" I say sleepily into the phone.

"Yes, we have flowers for a Ms. Clary Fray on the way up to your room." said the voice on the other end of the line.

"Really? Ok, thanks". I say just as I hear a knock at the door.

I jump up and open the door and on the floor in the middle of the hall is a beautiful bouquet of flowers. I step out in the hall and pick them up and smell them and smile. I grab the card to see who they're from.

**{I really enjoyed meeting you yesterday. I hope you like these flowers. ~ Jace}**

I smile wider and walk back into the suite to grab my phone. I search through my contacts and find his number to text him.

_Thank you for the flowers. They are really beautiful! ~ Clary_

A minute later my phone buzzed with a reply.

**_You are very welcome. Would you and your friends like to meet me for breakfast? ~ Jace_**

_They're all asleep. ~ Clary_

**_How about you? I can meet you in the lobby of your hotel. ~ Jace_**

_Ok...be down in 15? ~ Clary_

**_Perfect! See you soon ~ Jace_**

"Izzy! Izzy!" I whisper, shaking her gently.

"Mmmm?" she mumbles.

"Jace...the guy from yesterday, sent me flowers and invited me to breakfast! What do I wear!?"

"Oh my God, Clary! I knew I saw something between ya'll!" Izzy shouts, waking Maia and Aline up in the process.

"What's going on you guys?" Maia asks sitting up in bed rubbing her eyes.

"Clary has a date with Hot Subway Guy!" Izzy sings.

"Are you freaking kidding me!" Maia and Aline say at the same time.

"It's no big deal guys. It's just breakfast which by the way I need to get to. So if you don't mind will ya'll please help me find something to wear quickly!" I say impatiently trying to hold back a grin.

O.o.o.O

JPOV

My plan worked just like I hoped it would. I watched around the corner when the bell hop placed the flowers on the floor and knocked on the door. Clary appeared and she was so beautiful even though she clearly had just woken up. I took a moment to just take her in. She wore a tank top and shorts and was bare foot. Her fiery red curls were tangled hanging halfway down her back. The smile that lit up her face almost took my breath away. When she walked back into her suite my chest clenched. What is happening to me? Then I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw a text from an unknown number. It was from Clary thanking me for the flowers. So I invited her to breakfast because I really needed to see her again. So here I am anxiously waiting at the elevators for her to come down to meet me.

I'm nervous for some reason. I'm never nervous around women. There is something about this girl that makes me lose myself. How do I greet her? Do I take her hand? Kiss her cheek? Put my arm around her shoulder? Keep my hands in my pockets? Oh God! What is wrong with me!?

The elevator doors open and there she is. My breath catches but I smile quickly and say "Hi".

"Hey" she says glancing down shyly as her cheeks turn slightly pink.

"Are you ready to go?" I ask offering her my arm.

She smiles and takes my arm and says "Absolutely!"

My whole body is tingling from her touch. I look down at her. Her plump lips look so soft and I can't help wonder what they would feel like if I were to kiss her. She looks up at me then and I clear my throat and ask how the rest of her day was yesterday. I really need to get a grip!

O.o.o.O

Jace leads me to a table that is pretty secluded. He pulls my chair out for me and gives me that crooked smile.

"Thanks." I say smirking as I sit down. He sits in a chair right next to me instead of across from me. We look at the menu and a waitress comes over to take our orders.

"What can I get for you today miss?" she says to me. "I'll have French toast with bacon and some coffee please." I say and glance at Jace who is looking at me. I feel my face heat and I look down.

"And what can I get for you?" the waitress says to Jace with a flirty smile. "I'll have the same thing, thanks." he says without looking at her. She stands there a second and then leaves to place our order.

"I think the waitress was trying to flirt with you." I say with a smirk.

"Really? I didn't notice her flirting. Someone else was holding all of my attention." he says leaning closer to me and smiling.

I blush and his eyes are so gold and so beautiful that I can't look away. They are mesmerizing me. Jace seems to be unable to look away from my eyes as well. He reaches over and gently tucks a stray curl behind my ear. His hand lingers at my face and I fight hard not to shiver at his touch.

A throat clears and we both lean back into our seats. The waitress is back with our coffee. She leaves without saying anything this time.

"So how did you know what room to send the flowers to?" I say.

"I never told you my last name did I?" Jace says with a sly smile.

"No...but what does that have to do with anything?" I say with confusion.

"My name is Jace Herondale. My family owns a chain of hotels and this being one of them."

I stare at him trying to wrap my head around the fact that this beautiful man that I just met is the heir to a hotel fortune. Oh my God! Why did I ever think he would be interested in me!? I feel like I just got punched in the stomach.

"Clary? Are you alright?" Jace says worriedly and reaches across the table and grabs my hands.

I look up at him and his brows are furrowed and he looks a little pale. I smile weakly at him and say "I'm fine. Sorry. I think I was just shocked that you are so well off and I don't know why you are wasting your time with me. I mean...uh you probably have more important things to do than show me around New York." I ramble while blushing furiously.

"Clary..." he says softly, rubbing his thumbs across my hands. "You are not a waste of time. I want to spend time with you. To be perfectly honest, I have thought of nothing else since I first laid eyes on you in that subway. I have never met anyone like you and I really, really want to get to know you."

"Really?" I say.

"Really." Jace says while staring right into my eyes.

"Well, ok then. I guess we'll get to know each other." I say with a smile just as our breakfast arrives. Jace grins back and squeezes my hands.

O.o.o.O

JPOV

I find out a lot about Clary during our breakfast. She is an art major, can play the guitar, and her and Izzy are extremely close. She is also the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Her green eyes are so deep I could get lost in them. Being with her is like nothing I have ever felt before. God! What is this? I have no idea but I'm going to have to find out.

After breakfast, I walk her up to her room. Outside the door she stops and faces me. Some emotion I can't identify is in her eyes and she looks like she wants to say something but she just smiles and looks down blushing. God I love when she blushes.

"What are you guys doing today?" I ask to keep her with me longer.

"I don't know. Maybe I could…uh…call you later and…um let you know. I mean you know if you want." she shrugs her small shoulders and bites her bottom lip. Shit...that lip!

"Yes, I would like that." I say smiling. I wonder if she would mind if I kissed her. I stare at her and she is looking at my mouth and biting her lip again. My eyes move to her lips and I move closer and closer until my nose brushes hers. I close my eyes and my lips touch hers very softly. Damn her lips are so soft! It takes all of my self-control to pull away. Her eyes stay closed for a second and then she opens them and looks up at me.

"I'll call you later." she says with a smirk.

"Call sooner rather than later okay?" I say a little breathless.

"Mmmm...maybe..." she says with a wink before turning toward the door. Without thinking, I reach out and grab her wrist to stop her from leaving. She turns and I pull her against me and ask "Can I have just one more kiss before you leave? Please?"

"Well since you said please..." she says smiling. Clary puts her hands around my neck and pulls me down to her. Our lips touch and I can't help wanting more. I open my mouth and take in her bottom lip. She opens hers and our tongues collide and God she tastes so good. I don't want to seem like a pervert or something so I slow the kiss down. Just then the door opens and Clary's friends are standing there with their mouths hanging open and eyes wide.

O.o.o.O

I hear the door to my suite open and I slowly remove my hands from around Jace's neck. I turn and look into the faces of my friends. I see a mixture of shock and amusement. Then Jace leans down close to my ear and whispers "I want to see you again so call me." I nod to him and see him walk back down the hall. I turn back to my friends and smile sheepishly.

"Hey guys! Were you leaving? Don't mind me...I'll just uh wait up here until you get back." I say trying to get past them.

"Oh no you don't! Spill it sister!" Izzy demands.

"There isn't anything to spill." I say blushing. Stupid red cheeks!

"You were kissing, Clary! Come on give us details." Maia says

"Okay fine! Well, we went to breakfast, he told me he was a hotel heir, I kinda freaked out, and told me that he can't stop thinking about me and he wants to get to know me. He walked me up here and kissed me and asked me to call him with our plans for the day and then he asked for another kiss so I gave him one." I say shrugging my shoulders.

"Wow!" says Aline dreamily. She's such a romantic, always reading those books spewing true love and love at first sight bull.

"I'm going to call Jordan. I miss him." Maia sniffs. She's been seeing Jordan for a year and they've never gone this long without seeing each other.

I look at Izzy, expecting her to go all protective on me but she's looking at me with a big goofy grin.

"What?" I say, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Clary my girl, I do believe you have found The One!" she says with a smile.

"Are you crazy? Maybe he does like me but are you forgetting that we go home in 4 days and I will never see him again? I really shouldn't even see him anymore while I'm here because..." I trail off and swallow the lump in my throat.

"Because why?" Izzy says softly putting her hand on my arm giving a gentle squeeze.

"Because I'm scared Iz. I shouldn't feel like this so soon right?" I whisper, willing my eyes to stay dry.

"Let me tell you something. There is something between ya'll. I can see it, not just in your eyes but I see it when _he_ looks at you. I know we are going home in a few days but after the two of you spend more time together, I don't know if you'll be coming home with us." Izzy says with a knowing look in her eyes.

"Of course I'll be coming home with ya'll! Don't be ridiculous!" I say back trying not let Izzy's words give me false hope. What does she know? Right?

"Maybe...but I don't think you will be staying in Georgia anymore! Now come on, we have plans to make and you need to see lover boy again!" she says with a wink. I roll my eyes and try not to think about that kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

JPOV

After leaving Clary, I go home to wait for her to call me. I sit down on the couch and put my head in my hands and think about everything up to this point. From the first time I looked into her green eyes, to the first time I heard her voice, her smile, her touch, her kiss. Ah, that kiss was unlike any kiss I've ever had. I know she's only here for a few more days and that thought makes my chest feel tight. What will I do when she's gone? Don't long distance relationships suck and they never last right? No I've got to get her to stay here. I am going to do everything I can to get her to stay and be with me. I just can't let her go!

O.o.o.O

Izzy insists that I spend time with Jace while they tour the city. Then we will meet up at a club called Pandemonium later. So I call Jace to see if he wants to do something and he says he'll pick me up in half an hour. My friends leave and wish me luck and I sit and think about everything.

It has all happened so fast. How can I already feel so much for someone I met yesterday? Oh my God, I only met him yesterday? I feel so stupid! He couldn't possibly be that interested in me after only one freaking day! What am I doing? Just when I am about to leave and find my friends, there's a knock on the door. Crap!

I smooth down my hair and take a deep breath. I open the door and there he is. Jace is leaning against wall with the sexiest smile I have ever seen.

"Hi" he says to me with that damn smile still on his god-like face.

"Hey" I say averting my eyes away from his face. "You ready?" I say turning to close the door.

"Yeah. Are you alright?" he asks, touching my arm trying to stop me from walking.

"Sure. I'm fine" I say but keep walking and not looking at him because if I do then I will lose my resolve.

"Clary...please look at me." he says and gently pulls my arm and stops me. He places two fingers under my chin and tilts it up so I have to look at him. "Now tell me, what's wrong." he says furrowing his brow and looking into my eyes. "Did I do something?" he asks.

"God no, I...I'm...God I'm just so stupid!" I say helplessly_. Please don't cry! Please don't cry!_ - I tell myself. I try to look away but he won't let me.

"Why do you think that?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not? Please Clary." he says desperately.

"Because it's embarrassing." I whisper.

He cups my face and looks deep into my eyes. "You can tell me anything Clary. I want to know everything about you. I can't stand to see you upset. I'll do whatever it takes to make it better."

"I shouldn't feel like this so fast. But I do and you probably think I'm crazy because we just met and maybe I am and" - then his mouth crashes against mine and he is kissing me like he needs air to breathe. His arms slide around my waist and he pulls me flush against him. My arms wrap around his neck and I run my fingers through his silky blonde hair. We stop to catch our breaths but our bodies stay close together. He places a few more kisses on my cheek, along my jaw, and on my neck.

"_That_ is how I feel. I know we just met but I can't help but want to be with you every second." he says while tucking a curl behind my ear.

"So what do we do now?" I say a little breathless.

"Whatever you want to do." he says with that damn smile again.

"Well, why don't you take me to your favorite places and then we'll meet up with Izzy and the others at Pandemonium."

"Alright, let's go." he says smiling and taking my hand.

O.o.o.O

JPOV

I take Clary all over the city. She seems to be happier now than when I first picked her up. She said she shouldn't feel like this so fast. Does that mean she feels like I do about her? A quiet voice breaks into my thoughts.

"Penny for your thoughts…."

I look down at her and see her smiling and twirling a red curl between her fingers, something I notice she does often.

"I was thinking about you actually." I say honestly smiling back at her. She blushes and looks down.

"What about me?" she says, her voice barely above a whisper.

"How lucky I am to be spending the day with you and where I want to take you next."

I wrap my arm around her waist and pull her closer as we head to a place I have never taken anyone before. For some reason I really want to share it with this girl beside me.

O.o.o.O

Jace takes me to a place outside the city. Throughout the day, he has either held my hand or wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close. Right now he has his hand on my knee. We stop in front of a gorgeous mansion.

"Um...is this your house?" I say, my voice sounding shaky.

Jace laughs lightly and says "No, this isn't where I live, but it is a family house. This was my grandparents' house. I spent a lot of time here growing up. It's a very special place for me. Come on. I want to show you something." he says with excitement shining in his eyes. He grabs my hand and pulls me into the house.

He leads me through the house and up some stairs where he stops abruptly and turns to me with a huge smile on his face. It almost takes my breath away.

"Now close your eyes."

"Jace. . ."

"Please"

"Okay" I close my eyes and I feel him lead me forward. "No peeking." he whispers in my ear. I shudder at his closeness.

We stop and he says "Open your eyes Clary."

I open my eyes and gasp. I'm standing in a lush greenhouse filled with beautiful greenery and flowers everywhere. There's a stone fountain and a small pond with colorful fish swimming around. What is even more impressive than all of that is the absolute huge picture window that has the most impressive views of New York City you can imagine.

"Oh...it's so beautiful!" I breathe.

"Is it? I haven't noticed" Jace says, his voice sounding rough. I look over at him and he is staring at me with an unreadable expression in his eyes. My face heats and I look down.

"I bet you say that to every girl you bring here." I say glancing up through my eyelashes. He walks over and with the back of his hand he lightly touches my cheek.

"You're the only one who's ever been here with me before. I've never found anyone I cared to share this with...until now."

"Clary. . . ." he whispers. Jace cups my face and bends down and ever so softly swipes his lips against mine. I can't take it anymore. I grab the front of his shirt in my fists and pull him hard against me. I smash my lips to his and he doesn't disappoint. Jace wraps his arms around me so tight I can hardly breathe but I don't care. My hands go around his neck and into his hair. I pull on it hard and he groans into my mouth. His hands slide down to the backs of my thighs and he picks me up and my legs wrap around his waist. Our tongues are fighting for dominance. I nip at his bottom lip and he squeezes me even tighter. We break apart panting, our foreheads touching. Jace touches my lips with his but doesn't kiss me. He smiles against them.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to go all crazy on you." I say quietly.

He chuckles and says "I'm not complaining. In fact, that was...that was wow."

I giggle and slowly climb off of him and straighten my shirt. I look up at him and he smiles crookedly at me. I smirk and reach up and give him a chaste kiss before walking out of the greenhouse.

O.o.o.O

JPOV

She walks out of the greenhouse after kissing me one more time. I shake my head and can't keep the smile off my face. I walk out and find her waiting for me in the hall.

"I had my eyes closed coming up here so I don't know where to go." she says a little hesitantly.

I laugh and hook her fingers with mine and bring her along with me, pointing out different rooms and giving her a tour of my grandparents' house.

"It's really beautiful." she says looking around.

"So are you." I can't help saying. She blushes but her eyes don't waver from mine.

"You make me feel beautiful. No one has ever made me feel like this before." she says quietly.

"No one has ever made me feel like this before either." I say honestly. I want to say so much more but I stop myself. I don't want to scare her away with my intense feelings for her. Yes, I can admit now. I, Jace Herondale, am in love with Clary Fray after only one day! I realized this when I wanted to bring her to my grandparents' house. I just don't know how to let her know it.

We drive back to her hotel so she can change and get ready to meet up with her friends at Pandemonium. She tells me to wait and she'll be right out. I walk out on the balcony and look out over the city. A few minutes later I hear that voice.

"I'm ready." she says. I turn and gasp. My jaw drops and I'm pretty sure all the blood has pooled in my face.

"Is something wrong?" she asks with her brows drawn together.

"N-no. You look amazing. I'm not going to be able let go of you all night because if I do I'll have to beat the hell out of any man that tries to get near you." I say still gaping at her.

"Ha ha! Very funny. Like that would happen!" she says disbelieving that she would be the attraction that she is.

After getting to the club, Clary looks around for her friends. When she spots them, she pulls me with her over to them. We exchange hellos and then I take Clary out on the dance floor. I pull her as close to me as I can to show everyone there that she is not available. We dance for several songs and talk and laugh. I feel so comfortable with her. After a while, she wants to take a break. We find a table and are joined by her friends. Maia and Aline lean over and whisper something in Clary's ear. Clary excuses herself for a bathroom break and Maia and Aline follow her. I sit there looking out into the crowd when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn and am met with a pair of dark eyes. Isabelle.

"Can we talk for a second?" she asks looking at me with a speculative look.

"Um...sure." I say shrugging.

"I don't know what all you know about Clary but she's had a pretty crappy life and I have made it my personal goal to ease as much of that crap for her as I can. I tend to go all mama bear on people when it comes to Clary, so I just wanted to warn you about some things." she says taking a deep breath.

"Okay. Go ahead" I say nodding.

"Well, Clary and I lived next door to each other since we were born...our mothers went to school together and were friends. Clary's mom died in a car wreck when she was six and her dad is a piece of shit. She was close with her brother but as soon as he turned 18, he bolted. So she's basically been on her own since her mom died. I am her family. Our freshman year of college she met a guy. I didn't like him...I just had a bad feeling about him, but she did like him and she was so happy so I didn't say anything. I didn't want to take away any of her happiness because she had so little in her life. Well he hurt her bad! That's all I'm going to say. If she wants to tell you about him, then that's up to her. So after he did what he did, I promised I would always look out for her and not ignore my gut feelings. I'm telling you all this because I have a gut feeling about you. I think _you_ may be different. But you better not hurt her." That last thing, she says with a little bit of menace.

I decide to be honest with her and tell her how I feel about Clary.

"Thank you, Isabelle. You're right about it being different with me. Even though I just met Clary, I have very strong feelings for her already. I can't explain it, but I've never felt anything like this. I want to be with her all the time. I think about her all the time. I...I think I'm falling in love with her." I say and as I say the words out loud, they become the truest words I've ever spoken.

"That's what I thought. You make her really happy you know. Thank you." she says smiling at me. She turns to walk away.

"Hey, Isabelle. What happened to the guy that hurt her?" I ask before she walks away.

She smiles a scary smile and says "Oh, he won't ever hurt anyone again." She then turns and leaves me standing there a little frightened of the black haired girl.

I sit there for a minute thinking about everything Isabelle said. Despite what Clary has been through, she's so strong and selfless. Now more than ever I want to make sure she always feels safe and happy and loved. With this new clarity, I get up to find my little red head.

I see her at the bar, but she's not alone. Standing way too close to her is a dark haired man. Clary looks uncomfortable and tries to step away but the man grabs her wrist. A feeling comes over me and I rush over to her. I wrap my arm around her waist and pull her close and say "Hey baby! Sorry I'm late! Is there a problem here?" I glare at the creep.

Clary, tense at first, relaxes against me and puts her arm around me in return. She smiles weakly at me and says "No…. no problem...come on let's dance." She tugs on me trying to turn me away. I stare the douche down until he struts away from the bar. I turn to Clary and she is pale and shaky.

"Clary -"

"Can we leave now...please?" she says quickly cutting me off.

"Sure" I say leading her out of the club. When we get outside I stop and gently grab her by the shoulders.

"Clary I need you to tell me if that asshole in there did something to hurt you or -" I say but she interrupts again.

"No he didn't do anything. He just...he just reminded me of someone and I...I freaked out a little. I'm sorry." she says looking down. I lift her chin and say "Don't apologize. You didn't do anything wrong. I'm just glad he didn't hurt you."

"Thank you for coming when you did." she says softly looking into my eyes. I smile and brush a piece of hair away from her face.

"I guess you want me to take you back to the hotel now." I say not hiding the disappointment I felt.

"I really don't want to go there right now. But I guess I should." she says with disappointment in her voice too.

I make a decision right then. "You could stay with me tonight if you want. I'm really not ready to let you go yet." I say softly.

She smiles the most beautiful smile and says "Yeah, I want. Besides I think that's probably the one place I haven't seen in New York yet." She laughs and I laugh with her grabbing her hand and hailing a cab.

O.o.o.O

We arrive at Jace's building and walk into the lobby. Behind a desk sits an older man. When he sees us walk in, he stands up and greets Jace. "Good evening, Mr. Herondale." He smiles and glances at me. Jace returns the smile and says "Hello, Henry." Turning to me he says "This is Clary Fray."

I smile shyly and say "It's nice to meet you.", while shaking Henry's hand. He looks at Jace with a shocked expression but quickly covers it up and smiles at me.

"I have your mail Mr. Herondale right over here." he says looking at Jace with an unreadable expression.

"I'll be right back." Jace says to me and walks away with Henry, I shrug and turn to study the artwork framed on the walls of the lobby. I am lost in their beauty when I feel two strong arms snake around me and a voice in my ear. "You ready to head up?" I turn toward him and nod. Jace let go of me but holds my hand and leads me to the elevator.

We get to Jace's apartment and he opens the door and gestures for me to go in first. I step inside and look around. Even though I haven't known him long, the place is just him. It's huge, a wide staircase disappearing up, and an enormous window overlooking Manhattan.

"Wow! It's so neat. Are you sure a bachelor lives here?" I say teasing him with a smile. He laughs rubbing the back of his neck and says with a shrug "I don't like clutter."

"I'd hate for you to see mine and Izzy's dorm room, it's a pigsty!" I say with a giggle. I walk further into the apartment and wince at the pain in my feet. "Do you mind if I take off these boots, my feet are killing me!"

"No! I want you to feel comfortable here. In fact, I could find you something else to put on if you want to change out of your..." he trails off gesturing toward my outfit.

"That would be great." I say smiling. He takes my hand again and leads me up the stairs. He informs me there are 2 guest suites and a bathroom as well as his bedroom up here. The stairs at the end of the hall lead to an attic. He brings me to what must be his bedroom. This room has its own balcony. I walk over to it and look out and think how I would love to sit out here and paint. Jace comes over and hands me a long-sleeve t-shirt and a pair of boxers.

"I'm going to take a quick shower. I'll be back." He walks into the in-suite bathroom and closes the door. I change into the clothes he gave me that are way too big but more comfortable than what I came in. The massive bed looks like it's made of clouds. I sit on the edge and can't help curling up in the center and before long I am fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

JPOV

I stand under the hot spray of the shower and think about the girl that's in my room waiting for me. I can't help wondering, not for the first time, what is different about Clary. Even Henry noticed. I think back to our conversation.

"I have your mail Mr. Herondale right over here."

"I'll be right back." I say to Clary and walk over with Henry. Henry hands me the mail and I look through it waiting for him to say whatever is on his mind. He worked for my grandparents since before I was born. After they both died, he came to work for me. After glancing at Clary, he says "In all the years I've known you, this is the first time I have ever met one of your misses. You've never brought one here anyway." He's looking at me with uncertainty.

"This one's different Henry. I don't know... I just wanted to bring her home. I also took her to Gran and Pops." I say rubbing the back of my neck and smiling.

Henry's eyes grew wide and he looks over at Clary again. "You did?" I nod and look at Clary and smile. "Yeah...I did. Now if you'll excuse me Henry."

I finish my shower and get dressed. I walk out into my room not expecting what I see. Clary is curled up on my bed fast asleep. She is so beautiful. A rogue curl is lying across her cheek. I reach over and gently tuck it behind her ear. My fingers linger on her cheek. I pull the covers down and move her onto the pillows and cover her up. I stare down at her and I can't help myself. I lean down and softly kiss her cheek.

"Goodnight." I whisper. I decide to go to bed in the guest room across the hall. As I reach the door, I turn back once more and peer at the girl that has completely taken my heart.

O.o.o.O

_ I'm walking down the crowded sidewalk. All of a sudden, I'm alone on the sidewalk. I start to get nervous and walk faster. Then someone steps out from the shadows. I freeze and stare at him. Sebastian walks to me and grabs my arms and squeezes hard._

_"Did you really think you could leave me that easily? You stupid girl! You are mine and you always will be." he sneers in my face. Then he throws me against the wall of a building and drags me further into the shadows. He rips my shirt open and starts grabbing at me roughly. I try to scream but he clamps his hand over my mouth and nose so I can't breathe. I thrash wildly trying to fight him off. Finally his hand releases my mouth and I scream._

The next thing I know, someone is shaking me.

"Clary! Clary! Wake up! It's just a dream."

I open my eyes and see golden ones staring back at me wide with worry.

"Jace?" I say weakly. "I'm sorry...I"

"Shhhh. It's alright now. Everything's going to be ok." He says and hugs me close. I bury my face in his chest and take a deep breath. God he smells good! He holds me for a while rubbing small circles on my back. Then he moves back to look at me.

"Do you think you can go back to sleep?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Ok. Lay back down and I'll see you in the morning." he says smiling and stroking my hair. He moves to get up but I grab his hand. He stops and looks back at me with his eyebrows raised.

"Can you stay with me? Please? I...I don't want to be alone."

"Of course." he says, his voice gentle.

I slide over and he climbs in beside me. He wraps one arm around my waist and cradles my head with his other. I can't help notice how we seem to fit so well together. I could get used to this. We lay like this until we fall asleep. I can't remember the last time I slept so peacefully.

O.o.o.O

JPOV

That was a great night sleep. I stretch a little and realize that I am holding onto a warm body. I slowly open my eyes and I am lying on a soft chest that's gently rising and falling. My arm is wrapped around a stomach. I smile to myself when I realize how I must look, curled up into Clary like this. I squeeze a little and I feel a hand run through my hair. I cuddle a little closer and smile into her neck.

"What are you smiling about?" she asks with amusement in her voice.

I prop myself up on my elbows and face her. God, she takes my breath away. I can't say anything. All I can do is stare at her.

"What?" Her face turns red and her smile slips from her face.

"You're just so beautiful."

"And you are so full of it!" she says laughing and shoving at my shoulder. I love hearing her laugh.

"I am not!" I growl and playfully pin her down underneath me. Our faces are just centimeters apart. The playfulness from before turns serious as we gaze into each other's eyes. She bites her lip and that's all it takes. I capture her lips with my own deepening the kiss when she opens her mouth and sweeps her tongue inside mine. I groan softly as her hands go around my neck and pull at the strands of my hair. My hand goes to her waist and skims up under her shirt. Clary hitches her legs up around my waist and brings me down closer to her. My hands are at her ribs now and hers are traveling down my stomach.

"Clary-" I try to say in between kisses.

"What?" she breathes.

"Nothing" I say forgetting what I was going to say. Forgetting my own name.

Just then a phone is ringing - her phone. Her legs fall back down to the bed and I roll off of her. We lay there on our backs breathing heavily. She reaches over to the bedside table and grabs her phone.

"Shit! It was Izzy. I completely forgot to call her last night. I bet she's getting ready to burn down the whole city until she finds me in the ashes." Clary says with a groan.

I laugh and look at her. "I'm serious!" she says with a giggle.

"I know, but she knows where you are. She called last night but you were already asleep. I answered it so she wouldn't worry. I hope you don't mind that I answered your phone." I say hoping I didn't make her upset.

"Oh no-thanks. Izzy can be very protective, but she means well." She says smiling. "I guess I should call her back."

"I'll go down and make breakfast. Do you like eggs?" I ask while getting up from the bed.

"Yeah, thanks. Um...do you mind if I take a shower?" she asks shyly.

"Of course not. I want you to feel at home here." I say walking over to her. I put my hands on her hips and smile down at her. She places her hands on my chest and reaches up on her tip-toes to place a chaste kiss to my lips. "For whatever reason, I do feel at home here. I feel like I've known you a lot longer than I have. Sometimes I can't wrap my head around all of these...these feelings I'm having."

My throat feels tight and I'm worried that I went too far and too fast for her this morning. It's just that I lose control of myself when I'm around her. So I tell her this. "I'm sorry if I'm going too fast for you...I mean this morning, I just...I don't want to upset you or...I..." I stammer feeling like such a dick. Clary puts her finger against my lips. "Shhh. You're not going too fast. And I didn't do anything this morning that I didn't want to do. So stop worrying." she says, easing my worries instantly. I hug her close and let her go take a shower while I go downstairs to start on our breakfast.

O.o.o.O

I walk in the bathroom and call Izzy. She wasn't worried because Jace had told her where I was. She was only curious how our night went.

"So, did you enjoy your night?" Izzy says, her voice dripping with real curiosity.

"Yeah-I fell asleep as soon as we got here. But I woke up in the middle of the night screaming. I had a dream about Sebastian. Jace calmed me down and stayed with me the rest of the night." I tell her.

"Did he now? Is that all that happened?" she asked implying that I wasn't telling her everything.

"Yes, but God I almost can't help myself around him, Izzy! What am I going to do? I can't sleep with him and then go back home like nothing! Ugh! Why do we have to live so far away from each other!?" I groan.

"Clary-everything will work out, okay? Just go with it! You'll see!" all teasing gone now.

I get out of the shower and think about what Izzy said. I look at my reflection in the mirror. I honestly don't know why he's wasting his time with me but I'm going to listen to my best friend and I'm just going to feel and let whatever happens happen. A knock on the door interrupts my thoughts. I open it and Jace is standing there holding out a cup of coffee. His eyes rake over my towel clad body and widen. I feel my face heat and I want to look away but I don't.

I step over to him and he puts the coffee down on the counter. "Um...I uh..." But he doesn't finish whatever he was going to say.

"Jace? I need to tell you something but I'm afraid of what your reaction will be." I say nervously biting down on my lip. He gazes at my lips and swallows hard.

"Don't be..." he murmurs getting closer to me.

"It's just that I feel some things for you and I've been trying to fight it but I'm just so tired of fighting Jace." I whisper.

"Don't fight it then. I felt something for you the first time I met you on that subway. Clary, I'm in love with you. I know we just met but I love you and I will always." He takes my hips and pulls me to him. I wrap my arms around his neck and crash my lips to his. We kiss long and passionately before breaking apart. "I love you too, Jace." I breathe out as he leaves a trail of warm kisses down my neck. He lifts me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. He carries me in the bedroom and lays me on the bed. He slides up on top of me never breaking the kiss.

His hands slide up the outside of my thighs, under my towel. He looks at me to make sure this is what I want but there is nothing more that I want at this moment. I kiss him again and slip my tongue along his bottom lip. I rip off his shirt and shorts. A shudder rips through him and he yanks off my towel. His eyes roam over my body and I flush a deep shade of red.

"You're perfect, Clary. I want you to be mine." He says while his hands and mouth explore my body. "Say you'll be my girl."

I low moan leaves my chest and I gasp out. "I...I'm your girl. Oh God!" I moan as his mouth is on my breast. He comes back up with a crooked grin. I smirk at him. "By the way, I have birth control covered so you don't need a condom." I roll over on top of him, pinning him down. He sits up with me still straddling him and I let him enter me. We both gasp and his fingers dig into my waist. I start moving up and down while kissing and rubbing everywhere. We both reach our peaks at the same time and release together. We fall back on the bed breathing hard with me still on top. I roll off of him but snuggle close. He wraps up with me and holds me. We lay like this for a while. Jace is stroking my hair while I glide my fingers along his side.

I lean up on my elbow and look at him. He smiles and kisses me.

"I meant every word I said to you. I wasn't just trying to get you into bed, although that was incredible." he said with an amused expression.

I laughed lightly and said "I know it was. Now what are we going to do?"

"I think I'll try to make breakfast again. I got a little distracted before and didn't get very far."

"Hmmm. Breakfast sounds good." I say smiling. "Let's go." I say while putting his shirt back on. He has his boxers on but no shirt. I look away so we don't get distracted again and we walk downstairs to make breakfast.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

JPOV

I told Clary that I loved her. I feel so light now. So free. And she loves me too. I can't believe this has happened to me. Not to sound cliche, but I have found the other half of my soul and I am never letting her go. The only problem now is what am I going to do about her going home. I just can't be without her. I am so deep in thought that I don't hear Clary talking to me.

"Jace? Did you hear me?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I asked what you like in your coffee. Is everything alright?"

Then her face pales and she takes in a short breath and turns away. I reach for her and turn her around to face me, but she avoids my eyes and bites her lip.

"Everything is perfect, I promise baby. I was just thinking about how much I love you and how we can stay together." I say while tucking a curl behind her ear.

She looks up and whispers "Are you sure you're not regretting what happened earlier?"

"God, no! That was...that was...I can't even describe how unbelievable that was. And I will never regret anything that has to do with you."

"I don't want to stay in the hotel anymore, but I do need my clothes. Can I stay with you until I leave?" she says with her voice wavering at the end.

"I wouldn't want you to stay anywhere else. As for your clothes, leave it to me and I will have them brought over. Just get one of your friends to get your bags ready."

"I'll go text Izzy right now."

I watch her disappear up the stairs and I call the Herondale to get someone to bring her bags over.

O.o.o.O

After eating breakfast , we lay on the couch to watch TV. Well, we aren't really watching anything at the moment. Jace is kissing my neck and collarbone while his hands explore my thighs. I am busy exploring the muscles on his chest and abs.

"God, baby...I want you so bad." he groans in between kisses. My mouth is on his and our tongues are going wild.

"Then take me." I say breathlessly. The light in his eyes darken and he growls and pulls me on top of him, straddling his thighs. He pulls my shirt over my head and kisses me hungrily everywhere he can. Then he flips me onto my back and slides on top of me and inside me in one fluid move. My head falls back and I moan his name. He rocks back and forth, bringing new sensations to life with each movement. "I love you so much, baby." he whispers to me just as we reach our peak. Our hearts are beating furiously together and our ragged breathing starts to slow down. I kiss him slow and deep. "I love you so much."

We decide to meet my friends for lunch, so when my bags arrive at Jace's, we get dressed. I try very hard not to get distracted by Jace putting clothes on in front of me, so I keep averting my eyes, looking everywhere but at him. God, a couple of days with him and I've turned into one big horny slut! I feel my face heat and sneak a peek at Jace and he's smirking at me like he knows what I was just thinking. Oh, God!

I feel his arms go around my waist and feel his hot breath on my neck. "What's the matter, baby? You look a little flushed." he says while his lips graze my ear. I shiver and feel him laugh softly behind me.

"H-how do you d-do that?" I stammer out, voice shaking.

"Do what, baby?" he murmurs, his nose skimming my neck and shoulder.

"Drive me absolutely crazy." I say turning in his arms to face him. "It's not fair." I look up at him pouting.

"Oh, I think it's completely fair. Do you not realize what you do to me? It's taking all of my self-control not to throw you onto that bed and take you right now. But I can restrain myself knowing I can do that later." he says kissing my nose then my lips. "Besides, we gotta go meet your friends and we're already late."

We arrive at the restaurant holding hands and laughing. We sit down and my friends are staring at us with small smiles on their faces. I clear my throat, "What's going on guys?" I say because truthfully it's getting a little awkward. Surprisingly, Aline is the one who speaks next. "So how are things going you two?" Jace and I exchange looks and he answers. "Things are perfect. Don't you think so, baby?" I look at my friends and see their eyes almost pop out of their heads, well except Izzy's. She has been very calm and quiet since we got here. Just then Jace's phone rings. He pulls it out and excuses himself but kisses me on the cheek before he leaves.

"You did it didn't you?" Izzy says as soon as Jace is out of sight.

"What...I don't...I what...yeah." I stutter out with my face on fire.

"You slut!" They say jokingly. I groan and put my head in my hands. "Shut up. I already feel like a slut." I say into my hands.

"Clary, we're kidding. You know that right." Izzy says pulling my hands away from my face.

"I know. He told me he loves me."

"I'm not surprised. I see it when he looks at you. What did you say?" Izzy asks.

I take a deep breath and blow it out noisily and say "I said I love him too. But how am I supposed to do this when I go home. We haven't really talked about that yet."

"Like I told you earlier, it will work out. This is meant to be."

Lunch passes normally after our talk. Now Jace and I are walking through Central Park.

"Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" I look over at him and he is smiling at me. "Sure. As long as I'm with you I don't care what we do." I say shrugging. He pulls me to him grinning and leans down to kiss me. "I think we should go home and get ready for our date tonight. I could help you...I could wash your hair, or wash your back...whatever you want." he says into my ear. "Hmmm...I think I do need help, I mean my hair is really long. . . ." A low growl interrupts me. "We need to go now." he says pulling me quickly to get a cab home.

We rush past a surprised Henry and get into the elevator. Jace presses me into the wall and kisses me roughly. I pull at his hair hard enough to receive a groan from him. His hands find their way under my shirt and make their way up under my bra, cupping my breasts and rubbing the nipples, making me shudder uncontrollably. When the doors slide open, he picks me up bridal style and takes me inside, not once breaking the kiss. Before I know it, our clothes are off and I am smashed up against the cold tiles of the shower wall and Jace is grinding into me and kissing me. I have never felt anything this good before. I feel like I am flying and falling, living and dying all at the same time. I never want this feeling to end. When it's over, he washes my hair and my body, still kissing me and whispering his love for me. I wash him and we hold each other under the hot stream of water for a while. God, there will never be anyone that could make me feel like Jace does. This I know for certain.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

JPOV

Clary comes out wearing a short black dress, her hair in soft curls down her back and a little bit of make-up. She is breathtakingly gorgeous. She smirks at me and I flash my crooked smile at her.

"You look absolutely amazing." I say walking over to her. She blushes and clears her throat.

"So...where are we going?"

"Oh, just a place I've been wanting to take you to. You ready?" I ask offering my arm. She nods and takes my arm. When we get in the elevator, I see her blush. She must be remembering the last time we were in here together. I smile and lean down to gently kiss her on the cheek. She looks up at me with those green eyes.

"I love you baby." I can't help saying.

She smiles and replies "I love you too Jace."

We walk out where Henry wishes us well and we walk out to the waiting surprise.

"A limo?! Really?" she says, her eyes big and bright, her mouth wide open.

I laugh and say "Only the best for my girl."

We get to the rooftop restaurant that has amazing views of the Manhattan Bridge. I order some wine and we relax and enjoy being together. As we eat, Clary asks me about my family.

"So what's your family like? Any brothers or sisters?"

"Well, my great-grandfather started the first hotel, but my grandfather made it into the franchise it is today. I'm fairly close with my parents and I am an only child, but I do have a very close cousin, Will, that may as well be my brother. What about your family?"

She looks down and furrows her brows. I reach over and grab her hand. She looks up and takes a shaky breath. "My mom died when I was six - a car wreck. I look just like her, or so I've been told, I don't really remember her. I think that's why my dad can't stand to be around me. He started working a lot after she died and was gone all the time. Now I only talk to him through his secretary. I have a brother, Jonathon, that I was close with for a while. But he's 4 years older than me so he left as soon as he could. I talk to him maybe once every couple of months or so. I stayed a lot with Izzy's family. They became my family a long time ago." she says with a sad smile and a shrug.

I cup her cheek with my hand and stare into her sad eyes.

"I can't imagine my life without you in it. You are the most perfect, most beautiful person I have ever met and it is truly their loss for not having you in their lives." I say earnestly.

She holds my hand to her cheek and closes her eyes. "There aren't any words that can describe how you make me feel." she whispers.

After that, we dance for a while, then leave to go back home. As we are walking back into the apartment, Clary turns to me and kisses me very softly. "Thank you for tonight."

"Your welcome, but it's not over yet." She gives me a questioning look. "Did you pack a bathing suit?" I ask with a sly grin.

"No - why?"

"Well I guess you'll have to go skinny dipping because we're going up to the rooftop for a late night swim."

"You have a pool on the roof?" she asks incredulously.

"Yep, come on." I say and take her up to the roof.

O.o.o.O

The rooftop pool is amazing. I am swimming in my underwear and so does Jace. We're having so much fun laughing and splashing. After a while, we go down to go bed. I lay curled up with Jace but sleep doesn't come. I look up at Jace and he looks so beautiful. I reach up and kiss him on the lips. He sighs and tightens his hold on me. I smile and close my eyes and finally drift off to sleep. Sometime later, I wake up thrashing and screaming. Jace calms me down but I can see he's wondering about the dreams. So I decide to tell him.

"Jace, um I should tell you something that happened to me two years ago. Obviously it still gives me nightmares. You see, I never was one to get the attention of guys. My friends are all a lot prettier than me. So when we went to college, I finally got noticed. It was freshman orientation and this really cute guy kept looking at me and smiling. He came up to me and introduced himself afterwards. Even though I was with Izzy, Maia, and Aline, Sebastian was interested in me. He was so charming, and I was hooked. But then he started getting really jealous and possessive. He would yell at me and call me names..." Taking a deep breath, I continue. "One day, I was paired with a guy in one of my classes to work on a project. So we went to the student center. Sebastian saw us sitting together and he accused me of cheating on him. He started punching the guy until he was almost unconscious, then he yanked me and dragged me to his dorm where he...where he...beat the shit out of me and r-raped me over and over. This went on for hours until he finally passed out. That's when I escaped and ran to my dorm. Izzy was frantic because she didn't know where I was and when she saw me, she was livid. She cleaned me up and put me to bed laying down with me. The next day, we went to the police but they never found Sebastian. He was gone from school and no one has seen him since, but I still have nightmares about him coming for me."

Jace pulls me to him and cups my face between his hands. "I am so sorry baby. I will never let anyone hurt you ever again." he says while kissing my eyes, nose, and finally my lips.

He lays us back down and holds me close the rest of the night.

O.o.o.O

JPOV

I lay in bed holding Clary after she told me about what happened to her. I look down at her sleeping form and I am filled with an emotion I've never had. She has been through so much shit in her life. Thank God for Isabelle, for taking care of her. But now it's my turn to take care of her and love her and protect her. I need to talk to Izzy. I just can't let her walk out of my life. Not now that she's given me a life.

I wake up to an empty bed. I sit up and rub my eyes and look around but I don't see Clary anywhere. I get up and go downstairs where I hear her singing softly while cooking breakfast. I smile to myself and listen for a minute. I walk up and wrap my arms around her tiny waist and place a kiss on her neck. "Morning baby." I murmur.

She giggles and turns around and wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me lightly on the mouth. "Morning. I hope you don't mind, but I wanted to make you a special southern breakfast." she says smiling a beautiful smile.

"A southern breakfast huh? What exactly will I be eating?" I say with mock worry.

"Oh, don't you worry your pretty little head about that." she says hitting me on the chest.

A little while later she serves me her delicious looking breakfast. I decide to mess with her.

"What is this?" I say.

Clary laughs. "Those are grits, Jace. Trust me. They're really good. And put the gravy on your biscuit."

Everything tastes delicious. I've never heard of grits, but they are really good. Today is Clary's last day. She goes back home tomorrow. I'm trying not to dwell on that fact and just enjoy my time with her, but it's really hard to do. We spend the whole day in the apartment, wrapped in each other's arms and talking. It was an amazing day.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

This is my last night to stay with Jace. God, how do I go back to my life tomorrow? As I'm rummaging through my bag, I come across something black, lacy and very revealing. I know I did not have that in there before. Izzy must've slipped it in there for me knowing I may need it. I slip it on and being careful not to look in the mirror, I step out of the bathroom. Jace is sitting up against the headboard with nothing on except his boxers. When he sees me, his eyes literally bug out and his mouth drops open. I smile and walk to the bed and sit down next to him. I look up at Jace and he is still staring not saying a word. I feel heat in my face and I start to get self- conscious. I decide I should just go and change. I get up and start across the room to the bathroom.

"W-where are you going?" Jace asks while scrambling off the bed to reach me.

"I'm just going to change." I say turning back toward the bathroom.

"Why? What's wrong with what you have on?"

"I didn't think you liked it." I say shrugging.

"God, baby, what's not to like? You are so damn hot that I almost exploded when you came out here." he says while taking my hips and pulling me flush against him. "I really don't want you to change. In fact, I want you to kiss me and let me show you just how much I like it." he whispers seductively in my ear, while his nose skims across my neck giving me a shiver.

He leads me back to the bed and picks me up, sliding me up to the pillows. He slowly runs his hands up my legs trailing kisses down my neck, along my collarbone, and further down my chest. Then I feel Jace everywhere. His hands and mouth are all over me. Black lace falls to the floor and Jace's boxers join it. I arch my back and Jace groans, gripping my hips. Then he looks up at me and my breath catches. The love radiating from his golden eyes is so strong, so profound, that I feel everything he is feeling deep in my bones.

"God, Clary, I love you. So damn much. You know that right?" he asks me, his voice rough.

I nod." I love you too. More than I should."

Jace makes love to me, caressing me, whispering his love to me over and over. It was everything we needed tonight. We drift off to sleep in each other's arms. I wake up sometime later still snuggled into Jace. I look over at the clock to see that it is after 3. I carefully untangle myself from Jace's grip and put on my panties and his shirt. I desperately need some air, so I walk out on to the balcony. Looking out on the city, I realize that I'm going to miss this too. How do I leave him tomorrow? And then I just can't hold it back any longer. I begin to cry my eyes out.

O.o.o.O

JPOV

I realize the bed is too cold. I reach out but feel nothing. I sit up and look around. That's when I see her on the balcony. I get up and put on my boxers and make my way out to her. As soon as I step out, I notice she is shaking. I rush over and pull her to me.

"What's wrong, baby?"

She doesn't answer but just cries harder. She turns and hugs me tight. I just hold her and rub her back until she can't cry anymore. Then she sniffs and pulls back to look at me.

"I'm so sorry. I just don't know how I'll be able to stand not seeing you anymore."

"What are you talking about? This isn't over just because you're leaving tomorrow. You are my life now. I don't care where you go, I will still want you. That will never change. I love you." I say brushing her tears away. Finally, she smiles.

"When will your semester be over?" I ask.

"In 3 weeks. Why?"

"3 weeks? That's all? After you finish the semester, you can come back here and stay until next semester starts."

"Jace, I can't afford to fly back here. It took me a long time to save the money to come this time. The plane ticket alone is nearly $500.00."

"I'll take care of getting you here, please just say you'll come back."

"I can't ask you to pay for everything for me. It's not right."

"You didn't ask me. I want to do this. Please."

I can tell she doesn't like the idea of me spending money on her. She looks away biting her lip. Then she looks up through her eyelashes and says "Ok. But one day, I _will_ pay you back."

I smile and pepper her face with kisses. We can handle 3 weeks. Then she'll be back. I lead her back to bed. We talk for a while, then fall into a peaceful sleep.

O.o.o.O

I wake up in Jace's arms, right where I wish I could stay forever. I'm still sad about leaving, but I know that in 3 weeks, I'll be back in his arms. After my breakdown last night, we talked about being apart for the next few weeks. Jace promised we would talk every day, text, video message, whatever it takes to get us through it. All morning, we stay close together, always touching in some way. When it's time to go, I look around the apartment and close my eyes. I take a deep breath and walk out the door with Jace. I hug Henry goodbye and get in the limo to pick up my friends. Jace walks us as far as he could and tells my friends goodbye. I reach up and wrap my arms around his neck. He leans down and kisses me deeply. We rest our heads together and just breathe each other in.

"I love you, baby. Don't be sad. I will see you soon. I promise."

I nod and blow out the air I was holding in. "I know. I love you too, Jace. So much."

"Bye, baby."

"Bye."

I look at him one last time and then turn to my friends and go through security. I feel an arm go across my shoulder. I look at my best friend and lean my head on her shoulder and choke back a sob. Izzy has always been my rock.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

JPOV

I watch her walk away and my chest feels like something heavy is sitting on it. I tried to act strong for Clary, but on the inside I was screaming. I have 3 weeks to make my plans a reality, which isn't a lot of time, but at the same time it will feel like an eternity without seeing her or touching her. I leave the airport and start on my plans for Clary.

O.o.o.O

True to his word, Jace has called or texted or did Skype with me. It wasn't the same as being with him, but the time has gone by quicker than I thought it would. Finally, my last exam is over and I walk out with a girl from my class. We part ways and I walk toward my dorm with my head down. I'm not paying attention when I hear someone talking.

"You're not very observant today."

I freeze and turn and look into Jace's golden eyes. He is leaning against a limo with his hands in his pocket. A beautiful smile is on his angelic face. I blink to make sure he is still there and I'm not just imagining him here. Then I find myself running to him and flinging myself into his arms.

"God, Jace. I've missed you so much. I can't believe you're really here." I say in between assaulting his lips.

He laughs and squeezes me. "I've missed you too, baby. Now come on, I have a few surprises for you."

I climb into the limo and Jace pulls me into his lap kissing me.

"Where are we going?" I ask when I finally stop kissing him.

"Home." he says simply.

"Shouldn't I pack? I will probably need _some_ clothes you know." I tease.

"I don't plan on you needing clothes for a while. But don't worry, I already have everything you need. Izzy packed for you." I nod and go back to kissing him.

Before long, the limo stops and we climb out. My eyes just about pop right out of my head.

"Is that...is that what I think it is?"

"Yes, it's the company's private jet. See, I didn't pay a thing to bring you back home." he says smiling at me.

We spend the whole time on the plane talking and touching and of course kissing. After landing, we head straight to Jace's. I rush in and give Henry a hug.

"Welcome back Ms. Clary. You have been greatly missed."

"Thank you Henry, I've missed being here too." I say smiling widely.

Jace leads me in the apartment and drops my bags by the door. He grabs my hand and pulls me upstairs. I assume we're heading to the bedroom because it has been 3 weeks since we've been _together_ together, but he passes his room and pulls me up the stairs at the end of the hall.

"Um...Jace? Why are we going up to the attic?" I say looking at him with confusion.

"I told you I had some surprises for you." he says with a wide smile.

"I thought you showing up with the private jet were the surprises you were talking about."

"Nope. Now close your eyes." Jace leads me in the attic.

"Now open them."

I open my eyes and gasp. What used to be the attic is now a fully stocked art studio. Easels, canvases. paints, charcoal. It has everything an artist would want.

"Jace. . . ." I whisper. I am absolutely speechless.

"Do you like it?" he asks a little nervous.

"Like it? Oh my God, Jace, I love it!" I reply still in shock. "Why did you do all of this?" I say turning to look at him. Jace grabs my hands and kisses them.

"Clary, I would like it very much if you would move in with me. I can't bear to be without you. Please say you'll stay." he says with so much love and affection in his eyes.

"What about school?"

"Well, Izzy helped me submit some of your drawings to the Art Institute here in New York. You were accepted. You can start next semester."

"Wow you really thought this through."

"I told you I can't let you go again. I love you. Please." he says softly, pleading with me.

I can't hide the smile breaking across my face.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes, Jace. I will move in with you." I say laughing at his disbelieving expression.

He picks me up and swings me around and slams his lips to mine. "Thank you! I can't tell you how happy you just made me! And I have one more surprise for you." He looks at me with a big grin.

"What would you miss the most living here?"

I furrow my eyebrows and think what I would miss from Georgia. "Izzy. Oh my God, Izzy. I will miss her so much." I say with my chest tightening. Izzy has been the only constant in my life. How will I leave her?

"Izzy and I thought you might have a hard time with that. So Izzy also applied to the Art Institute and found an apartment close by. She will be moving next week."

I throw myself at Jace and squeeze him tightly. He chuckles and squeezes me back. I call Izzy and we talk excitedly about living in New York and all of the opportunities we will have here.

"Izzy? Thank you so much. You are the best best friend anyone could ever have."

"You deserve to be happy, Clary. I love you and I will see you next week."

Jace and I unpack my bags and put my clothes on my side of the closet. I have never been so happy in all my life.

O.o.o.O

JPOV

Clary is moving in with me! I've never been so happy. I will be able to sleep next to her and hold her all night, every night. I'll get to wake up to her beautiful face every morning. I look over at her and she is putting some of her things away in drawers. I smile and walk up behind her and pull her into my chest and kiss her neck softly.

"You make me so happy, you know that?" I whisper in her ear.

"Hmmm...well I am pretty happy right now too. But I can think of something that will make both of us happier." she says playfully.

"Oh, yeah? Does it have something to do with you and me naked and you screaming my name?" I say while rubbing along her sides and down her thighs.

"Perhaps. But I was thinking more along the lines of you moaning my name."

I turn her around and kiss her desperately. I pick her up and in a flurry of movement, all traces of clothing is thrown around the room, and just like she said, I am moaning her name over and over. We lay beside each other pressed close together. My hands trace patterns along her arm and shoulder.

"I'd like you to meet my cousin Will. I think it's time you met some of the family." I say softly while stroking her soft skin.

"What about your parents? Are they going to be upset that we are living together and they've never met me?" she asks with worry evident in her voice.

"We'll get to them but Will is like my brother and I've already told him all about you. He wants to meet you and introduce you to his girlfriend Tessa."

"I would love to meet them."

"Good. How about dinner tomorrow night?"

"That sounds great."

I smile and hold her close and thank God for bringing her into my life. I can't wait to show her off to my family. My mother will be the only challenge. She can be difficult if she chooses to, but I don't want Clary to worry. I'm sure she'll charm them and they will love her. I squeeze Clary again and then drift off to sleep holding my beautiful girl that hopefully will be my wife one day.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

JPOV

Clary and I get ready for dinner with my cousin, Will and his girlfriend Tessa. Clary looks beautiful as always, but she seems quieter than usual. I walk in the bathroom where she is taming those wild curls I love so much. She looks at me in the mirror and I smile at her. I grab her hands and spin her to face me. "You've been unusually quiet. Is something wrong, baby?"

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just a little nervous that's all." She wraps her arms around my waist and rests her chin on my chest looking up at me. "I've never been important enough to be introduced to someone's family."

When she says this, my heart feels heavy. "Well you are. Don't ever forget how important you are to me. Don't be nervous, we'll have fun and when we get home tonight, we'll have some more fun." I say wagging my eyebrows up and down.

She giggles and reaches down and squeezes my ass. "I'll hold you to that." she says just as the doorbell rings.

I leave Clary to finish and go answer the door. Will and Tessa come in and I offer them a drink.

"So, bro...where is this firecracker that has completely changed your life?" Will asks clapping his hand on my shoulder.

I chuckle and grin. "She is almost finished getting ready. She'll be down in a sec."

"My my, Jace, I have never seen you smile so much. You're practically beaming." Tessa remarks.

I hear Clary coming down the stairs. I turn and meet her at the bottom step and pull her tight to my side, bringing her over to meet them.

"Will, Tessa, this is my girlfriend, Clary Fray. Clary this is my cousin, Will and his girlfriend Tessa."

"It's very nice to meet both of you." Clary says shyly shaking their hands.

"Clary, Jace tells us you live in Georgia." Will says making small talk.

"Well I um..." Clary looks at me and I can tell she doesn't know if she should tell them that she moved in with me or not.

"Actually, Clary lives here now. She has moved in with me." I say smiling widely.

"That's wonderful! Congratulations!" Tessa says happily. She grabs Clary's hand and pulls her to the couch.

Will pats me on the shoulder and gives me a look that I know too well. "Look, I know what you're thinking. I know we're moving fast, but I've never been this happy. This is what I want. Clary is what I want and I couldn't have her living so far away from me." I say quietly.

"I'm happy for you man. Really I am. I can see how happy she makes you. What do you think Celine will say?"

"That is an interesting question. I don't know what my mother will say and I honestly don't care. But we'll see soon. The family dinner is coming up next weekend." I say with a sigh.

We go eat at a little restaurant and have a great time. Clary and Tessa seem to have hit it off really well and Will is already teasing her like he's known her forever. I look at her and there's a pink blush covering her cheeks from the wine. She takes my breath away. She looks at me and sees me staring at her. The blush gets deeper and she smiles. I lean over to whisper in her ear. "I love it when you blush. I can't wait to get home and really make you blush." I kiss her right below her ear.

"Hey! Do you guys need some privacy?" Will asks with obvious amusement in his voice. Tessa snickers and Clary turns even more red. I just laugh and put my arm around her waist.

O.o.o.O

I had a great time tonight with Will and Tessa. I was so nervous about meeting them, but quickly found there was no need to be. Tessa was really nice. I think we will be good friends. And Will, he was such a teaser. It was like I've known him forever. Jace and I get back to '_our_' home - _wow that sounds weird _- and he leads me up to our room. He pulls me in and closes the door and pushes me against it, pressing his body into mine.

"Do you know how bad I have wanted to rip that dress off of you? he whispers seductively in my ear while his lips slide down my neck.

"What are you waiting for then?" I breathe.

Jace runs his hands up my thighs bringing the dress up. He continues the ascent up my body finally ridding me of my dress. I begin to undo the buttons on his shirt and slide it off his shoulders. His hands are now unclasping my bra and massaging my breasts. He licks and sucks one of my nipples in his mouth, causing me to groan. Jace's hands begin working in my panties, causing my body to erupt in pure pleasure. My hands finally start to move to the waistband of his pants. I unbutton his pants and slide them down over his ass. I repeat this with his boxers and then my hands cup him and rub down his length and across the tip. He shudders and grips my hips hard. His eyes find mine and they bore into them with lust and desire so strong. He pick me up and carries me to the bed and places me against the pillows. He gets on top of me but I roll him over and straddle his waist. He sits up with me still on top and kisses me so deeply, he swallows all my air. I move up and go down on his rock hard erection. I continue this motion slowly at first, then increase the tempo with every kiss, lick, nip, and touch. I feel a warm tightening in the pit of my stomach and I know I'm close. Just when I think I can't hold on any longer, Jace squeezes me tightly, jerking with his release. We fall back onto the pillows trying to catch our breath. I roll off and lay beside him.

Jace looks over at me with a lazy grin. "Damn, baby. You drive me absolutely crazy. That was incredible."

"You're not so bad yourself." I say with a smirk.

After cuddling for a while and talking, we decide to take a shower and go to bed. Jace insists on taking one together saying something about "save water, shower together". Not that I mind, but I know that this will just lead to round two.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

I arrive at the airport and wait for Izzy. I can't believe she will be living here too. I see a flash of black hair and get up to see if it's her.

"Izzy!" I shout. The girl turns around and runs toward me. We hug and squeal like two little girls. We go pick up her bags and hail a cab to her new apartment.

"So where's loverboy?" Izzy asks once we settle in the cab.

"Oh, he had to go into work, but he'll meet up with us later."

We get to Izzy's new place and go up to the 11th floor. She knocks on the door labelled 1127. A boy with brown wavy hair and glasses sliding down his nose answers the door.

"Hey, you must be Simon. I'm Isabelle, your new roommate." Izzy says sticking her hand out toward Simon.

Simon stares at her with a blank look and then reaches out to shake her hand. "Yeah, uh...hey. Yeah come in. Here let me get your bags."

"This is my best friend, Clary." Izzy says gesturing towards me.

"It's nice to meet you." I say shaking Simon's hand.

"You too. Well come on, I'll show you your room." Simon says looking at us nervously.

He leads us down the hall to a room on the right with a bathroom across from it.

"Here we are. I wasn't sure where you wanted your furniture when it was delivered, so I just had them set it up like this. If it's not the way you want it, I'll help you move things around." Simon says bringing us into the room.

"This is perfect actually, thanks." Izzy says smiling.

"Whew. Good. Well I'll leave you two to get settled." Simon walks out leaving us to start unpacking her clothes.

O.o.o.O

JPOV

Clary leaves to pick Izzy up at the airport, and I go pay a visit to my parents. I need to prepare them to meet Clary Saturday. Or rather prepare my mother to meet her. I'm not sure how my mother will react. She can be difficult at times.

"Why, Jace! What a pleasant surprise. We weren't expecting to see you until Saturday." my mother says when I walk in to the study.

"Hello mother, father. I wanted to come by and talk to you both about something." I say sitting down across from my mother.

"Oh? And what's that dear?" my mother asks.

"Well, I wanted to tell you that I have met someone. She is beautiful and wonderful and perfect. She means a lot to me and she'll be accompanying me Saturday. Her name is Clary and she is very important to me." I say eyeing my mother carefully.

"Oh and where did you meet this girl?"

I sigh and close my eyes. "I met her on the subway."

"On the subway! Why on earth are you taking public transportation Jace?"

"Not the point right now mother. We're talking about Clary."

"What do you know about her? A man of your stature is a prime target for gold digging bimbos. Like the one you often bring to social events. What's her name? Kayla or Katie?"

"Clary isn't from here so she didn't know who I was and when I told her she seemed upset and tried to distance herself from me. She hates when I pay for stuff. She's very independent because she had a bad childhood and had to rely on herself. Believe me, she is not after money. Mom, she makes me extremely happy. I have found the one I want to spend my life with. Please treat her like she deserves. I love her."

My mother looks at me with an unreadable expression and looks at my father who is smiling at me.

"Oh Jace...we can't wait to meet her. I've never seen you look so alive. I have often worried if you would find someone to share your life with and now I see you have." she says smiling at me with tears in her eyes.

I get up and hug her and whisper "Thank you."

Before I meet up with Clary and Izzy, I decide to stop in at Tiffany's. I want to give Clary something to wear to the family dinner. I decide on a silver necklace with an emerald and diamond pendant. The emerald reminds me of Clary's eyes. Now I rush to see her because I have been away from her for too long.

O.o.o.O

Izzy and I are making drinks at mine and Jace's apartment when he walks in. He comes straight over to me and wraps me in his arms and squeezes me to him tightly and kisses me. It wasn't a light kiss but it didn't get too intense either.

"I have missed you so much, baby." he says into my neck.

"I missed you too." I say giggling.

"Izzy! It's nice to see you again. I can't thank you enough for helping me with everything."

"No problem. As long as Clary's happy, so am I." Izzy says smiling at both of us.

We make dinner and the three of us hang out. Izzy leaves to go home around 10 and Jace and I clean the kitchen from dinner.

"Clary? This Saturday is a Herondale family dinner. I want to take you and introduce you to my family." Jace says, surprising me that he wants to introduce me so soon.

"Oh...um are you sure? I mean already?" The thought of meeting his parents have me on edge.

He walks over to me and wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me into his chest. Looking down into my eyes, he says "Yes, I'm sure. You are the most important thing in my life and it's time everyone knows it. Besides, I already told my parents all about you and they can't wait to meet you."

"You told them about me? Oh God, what if I disappoint them?" I say panicking a little.

"Shhh. You could never disappoint anyone. Now, let's go get ready for bed and forget about this for a while. Ok?"

I nod and smile and let him lead me upstairs. When I get to the bathroom I send Izzy a text.

_ I have to meet Jace's parents Saturday. I'm kinda freakin out! ~ Clary _

A minute later my phone buzzes with an incoming text.

** Don't worry. We'll go shopping tomorrow and I will fix you up and they will love you. ~ Izzy **

_Have I mentioned how unbelievably happy I am that you are here? ~ Clary_

** No but I already know and Clary...I wouldn't be anywhere else. ~ Izzy**

_ Thanks...love you! ~ Clary _

**Love you too! See you tomorrow. ~ Izzy**

I feel a little better after Izzy's texts. I just hope I make a good impression. Jace and Izzy both have confidence in me. I look at myself in the mirror and try to think what someone's parents would want for their child. I frown because I never had parents like that. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. Jace loves me and I love him. I will do anything for him and they will just have to accept that. A knock at the door breaks into my thoughts.

"Clary, baby, are you alright?"

"I will be." I whisper. And then I open the door and hug him tight.


	11. Chapter 11

**_A/N: Please review! I've only had three reviews but lots of views. This is my first fanfic and I don't know if it's any good without your awesome input. :)_**

Chapter 11:

My hand moves across the canvas while my mind is on Jace's parents. I have to look beautiful and elegant. Jace says I have nothing to worry about, that I'm beautiful no matter what I wear and that his parents will love me, but I'm not so convinced. Izzy walks in to my studio and looks at my drawing.

"Oh my God, Clary! That is amazing! Oh"

Izzy gasps and starts fanning her hands in front of her face and jumps up and down.

"Clary! We could start our own business, like a boutique. You could design the clothes and I could make them. We could even make our own clothing brand eventually. We could open it right here in New York and it would be perfect! What do you think?" Izzy's eyes are sparking with excitement.

"Yeah, that sounds great. After we graduate, we could get a small business loan to start it up. I think we would make a wonderful team." I say laughing lightly.

"Jace would not want you to get a loan, Clary, besides between my parents and Jace, we should be able to cover it."

"Oh no. I will not take Jace's money. I am not a gold digging bitch that relies on someone else's hard work. If I make it in life, it will be by my own merit." I say emphatically.

"Alright, alright. Let's go get you a dress that looks like the one you just drew because that would look amazing on you." Izzy says linking her arm with mine and leading me out of the attic.

O.o.o.O

JPOV

I overhear Clary and Izzy talking about their plans after college. Clary is so stubborn when it comes to me spending money on her. She is adamant about it. Her birthday is in a few months. I wonder what she would say about a gift that would help their dreams. There's only one way to find out. After the girls leave to go shopping, I call our investor and tell him what I want to buy and where. Now I just have to wait for it to all fall in place.

O.o.o.O

Izzy comes over to get me ready for the Herondale family dinner. I am so nervous no matter how many times Jace and Izzy try to reassure me that everything will be fine. At least Will and Tessa will be there. Izzy decides to straighten my hair then curl it in big soft curls that hang down my back. We chose a long dark green dress with thin straps and a slit up one leg, but not too high. I wore silver heels on my feet and a silver bracelet and earrings. Jace came in and stopped in his tracks and just stared.

"What do you think Jace?" Izzy asks eyeing me.

"I uh...she...God, you're beautiful baby. You always are but tonight no one will be able to take their eyes off of you." he chokes out.

"Shut up." I say rolling my eyes. "Thank you Izzy. I owe you for all your help."

"Nah. You just go and have fun and don't worry. Call me later. Love you!" she says and leaves.

I look at Jace and he is still staring at me but he looks nervous.

"Jace? What is it?" I say starting to panic a little because why is he suddenly nervous...

"I got you something and I know you don't like me buying you things but you're my girl and you're going to have to get used to this. So please don't get mad and just accept this because I wanted to buy it and I love you." he says rambling a bit.

I can't help but smile at his nervousness. I decide I need to give in a little when he wants to buy me things. That is what couples do right?

"Ok. I won't be mad. What did you get me?"

He reaches in his pocket and pulls out a long box. I take it and see it's from Tiffany's. _Crap!_

I open the box and nestled inside is a beautiful silver necklace with an emerald and diamond pendant. "God Jace, it's beautiful. Please tell me it was on sale. Lie if it wasn't." I say picking it up to look at it more closely.

He chuckles and rubs the back of his neck. "I thought you would get mad. I'm so glad you like it. Here let me put it on you."

I pull my hair up and he fastens it around my neck. We look in the mirror and it sparkles against my pale skin and matches my dress perfectly. I turn around and pull him down to meet my lips. I kiss him softly.

"Thank you. I love it and I love you. You know that?"

"I do know that. I love you too. You ready?"

"Not even a little bit but let's go."

He laughs and takes my hand and we leave to meet the parents. On the way, in the limo, a thought suddenly occurs to me.

"Jace? When we met on the subway, you said you were getting off at my stop because that was also your stop. Where were you going?" I say curiously.

He chuckles and says "That wasn't really my stop, Clary. I just wanted to spend more time with you. I also hardly ever ride the subway. I saw you and followed you onto the train. I really never expected to talk to you but when the seat next to you opened up I jumped into it before someone else could."

I didn't know what to say. He followed me. I should feel little creeped out but strangely I feel deeply satisfied. My lips curve up and I look at this beautiful man that noticed me on a crowded city sidewalk.

"God, I love you!" I say before crashing my lips to his. I pull back when I feel the limo stop. I look out the window and see a huge manor house. It's white with tall columns and large windows, every one of them lit bright. My stomach flips and I feel like I'm about to throw up. I feel Jace's hand squeeze mine and he pulls me from the limo. I smooth down my hair and rub my free hand down the front of my dress and take a shaky breath.

"Stop fidgeting. They already love you baby."

I just nod and give a weak smile as the door is opened by a short balding man in a tuxedo.

"Good evening, Master Jace, Miss." The man nods at us.

"Hello Hodge. This is my girlfriend, Clary."

Hodge just nods again and leads us down the hall. I look at Jace and he just smiles and shakes his head. We are led into a giant living room. Its furnishings are very tasteful and everything is beautifully decorated. One wall is completely made of windows that have all been opened up to the wide covered veranda overlooking the lush grounds. A small gathering of people are outside on the veranda talking. When we walk out, a beautiful blonde woman and good-looking blonde man hurry over to us. They are both smiling widely at us and I instantly feel at ease.

"Jace! We're so glad you two are here. Clary we are so happy to finally meet you." Jace's mother says pulling me into a hug. Jace's father hugs me too but a little more awkwardly.

"Clary, these are my parents, Stephen and Celine Herondale."

"It's so nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Herondale. You have a lovely home." I say politely.

"Please call me Celine. Come on. I want to introduce you to some more of the family. After all, you're one of us now."

I look at Jace as Celine leads me away and he looks so happy. I can't help but feel the same way. I meet Stephen's brother Edmond and his wife Linette, which are Will's parents, and his sister Cecily. Everyone seems really nice and I begin to relax. Jace never leaves my side. After a while, we find a quiet corner and he wraps his arms around me.

"I told you they would love you. My mom practically bursts every time she looks at you." he says smiling down at me.

I roll my eyes and smile up at him. "Have I told you today how happy I am?" I say.

"No, I don't believe you have."

"Hmmm...well I may just have to show you later."

"Who says we have to wait until later? There are a number of rooms we could pay a visit to."

"Why, Mr. Herondale! What would your mother think?"

"Mr. Herondale is my father. And my mother would definitely notice our disappearance. Speaking of my mother..."

"Here you two love birds are! Clary, I was wondering if you would like join me for lunch one day next week. I would love for us to get to know one another better. Celine says smiling a genuine smile at me.

"I would love that. Thank you." I say smiling.

"Wonderful! I can't wait to show off my future daughter-in-law to everyone." she says and walks away after patting my cheek. I turn red and look at Jace expecting him to be mortified at what she said, but he is grinning from ear to ear. I have to admit, meeting Jace's parents was a success.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Jace and I arrive at his parents' house right before lunch. Hodge greets us at the door just like last time. Jace leaves me with his mother and goes to meet his dad.

"Hello, Clary. I'm so glad you could make it today." Celine greets me with a smile and a hug.

"It's nice to see you again."

"Please come sit down and we'll have a bite to eat and get to know each other."

I nod and follow her to a small table set for two. We eat and enjoy small talk and as the dishes are being cleared, Celine starts telling me about their family.

"I always wanted lots of children, but I had a difficult pregnancy and everyone recommended I not have any more. I always wanted a daughter so I could have that special mother-daughter relationship with. Don't get me wrong, I love Jace and we have a special relationship but it's not the same. But you know this since you are a daughter."

"Um...I'm afraid I don't know about that because my mother died when I was six and I don't really remember her." I say quietly.

"Oh, Clary I'm sorry. I had no idea." Celine says with remorse and patting my hand.

I might as well tell her about my family so there will be no secrets. "After my mom died, my father stayed gone all the time. I haven't spoken to him directly in about 7 months. My older brother left home at 18 and I only talk to him once every couple of months. So I've been on my own for quite some time now."

"Clary, I want you to know that you don't have to be on your own anymore. If you would let us, we can be your family. And I would love to have a mother-daughter relationship with you if you would like to. You have made my son so incredibly happy and I can't thank you enough for that." she says with tears in her eyes.

I am overcome with an emotion that I have never felt. Tears spill over and streak down my cheeks. "I'm s-sorry. I've never had a mother figure. Yes I would like that a lot. Thank you. And Jace means everything to me. I would do anything for him."

Just then Jace and Stephen come in. Jace sees me with my tear-streaked face and rushes over to me.

"Clary, what's wrong? Mother what did you say to her?" Jace demands.

"Jace, no. Nothing's wrong. Everything is perfect. I promise." I say smiling widely and taking his hands.

He looks between his smiling mother and me and nods not sure if he believes me. An hour later Jace and I head home. I tell him everything his mother said and he hugs me tight and kisses me sweetly. This went better than I was expecting.

O.o.o.O

JPOV

Clary and I have been living together for 4 months now. Her and Izzy have been going to the Art Institute and will be graduating soon. My mother and Clary get together all the time to do mother-daughter things, whatever that is. Things have been perfect to say the least. Clary's birthday is tomorrow and I have a special present for her. I really hope she doesn't get mad. My redhead has a temper.

Clary comes home from school and I am waiting with all different color roses and wine.

"Happy birthday, baby. How was your day?" I ask sweetly.

"It was ok. Izzy and Simon want to get together later to celebrate my birthday. Is that alright with you?"

"Of course, but they'll have to wait because I have something for you but it's not here."

"Where is it?"

"Come on I'll show you."

We leave the apartment and take a cab to the fashion district where I dropped Clary and her friends off when I first met her. We get out and I lead her down the sidewalk.

"Do you know where we are?" I ask to see if she remembers.

She looks around and then she whips her head back to me. "This is where you took me when we first met. But why are we here?" she asks with a confusing look on her face.

I chuckle and walk up to an empty store front and unlock the door. I gesture for her to go inside and I turn on the lights. I watch her walk to the middle of the room and turn in a slow circle. She looks back at me with her eyebrows raised.

"This is your new boutique. You and Izzy can start your business now." Clary stares at me for a few seconds.

I start to get nervous and then she says, "You got me a building for my birthday? Jace I can't let you do this. I can get a loan. I can..."

"Shhhh. Clary. I bought this building as an investment. You can pay me rent to use it if that's what you want. I don't care. I love you so much and I just want to see every one of your dreams come true and to see you happy."

"I already am happy. So happy, Jace. Thank you. You are the best…. boyfriend…. anyone…. could ever…. have. I love you." she says in between kisses.

"I love you too, baby. Should we christen your new boutique?" I whisper in her ear.

"Oh I think that is definitely something that should be done."

An hour later, Clary and I are smoothing out our clothes and waiting for Izzy and Simon to come see the birthday gift. When Izzy walks in, she and Clary squeal like little girls and jump up and down. Then to my surprise, Izzy is wrapped around my neck hugging me and telling me thank you over and over again. The girls walk around envisioning how their store will be set up.

"We should hire Magnus, this guy in my class to help us. He is amazing." Izzy says with excitement.

"Yeah, sure. We'll need some help to get started." Clary says nodding her head. She looks at me and mouths a thank you to me.

I walk over to her and take her in my arms and whisper in her ear, "Anything for you, baby. Always."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Jace and I are on our way to the company Social that apparently happens 2 to 3 times a year. This is my first one. Things have been going great. Izzy and I graduate next month and we should be able to open our boutique soon after that. We still haven't agreed on a name yet though.

We pull up to the Herondale and I can't help but smile at the memories of meeting Jace here for breakfast that day. I look at him and he is smiling at me remembering the same thing. I shake my head and we walk in to the ballroom. We make our way around and greet Celine and Stephen, and some of the other company heads. Jace spots Will and Tessa so we go over to them. We hang out with them for a while and then Jace and I dance and we are having a pretty good time. Jace goes to the bar to get me a drink and a blonde girl is giving me death glares. When Jace gets back, she disappears. I shrug and enjoy my drink. After a while, I tell Jace I need to go to the restroom. As I'm washing my hands, the blonde girl walks in and comes up beside me glaring at me again.

"Can I help you?" I ask a little annoyed that she's being so rude to me.

"Enjoy your little fling while it lasts because you couldn't possibly keep his interest for long." she sneers. "Excuse me?"

"Jace. He was with me long before you came along and he always comes back to my bed. Nobody can satisfy him like me."

"W-what?" I can't seem to take enough air in.

"You're not what he wants. Look at you. You're nothing." she whispers right in my face and then spins on her heels and walks out of the bathroom.

I feel my eyes stinging. No...he loves me. He's told me many times. Right? Her words hurt so bad though. I take a deep shuddering breath and leave the bathroom but nearly fall flat on the floor from what I see. Jace has his hands on the blonde girl's arms and they are kissing.

O.o.o.O

JPOV

Clary has been gone to the bathroom for a while so I decide to go see about her. Just as I round the corner near the bathroom I run right into Kaelie. The last person I want to see.

"Jace! I've missed you so much!" she screeches.

I wince and lean away from her. "Hi, Kaelie. Excuse me."

I try to move away but she grabs me and smashes her lips to mine. I grab her arms to push her away and I hear a familiar gasp. I push Kaelie away and see Clary standing with her hand at her mouth and her eyes wide and shimmering with tears.

"C-Clary!" She turns and rushes away from me. I immediately run after her calling her name but she doesn't stop.

"Clary! Wait! You don't understand!"

Then she stops abruptly and whips around angrily with tears streaking down her cheeks. I want to go to her so bad but she is so mad.

"Who is she? Why were you kissing her? How long has it been going on?" she screams.

"Her name is Kaelie and she kissed me. I was trying to push her off of me, nothing has been going on, I swear. We went on a few dates but we were never serious, not even close. I haven't even seen her since I met you. Please believe me, baby." I plead with her.

"You weren't serious? Did you sleep with her?"

I sigh and rub the back of my neck. "Yes, but it meant nothing to me. Not like what we have. I love you."

"Do you make it a habit to sleep around with people that mean nothing to you?"

"Oh, come one. I don't fault you for sleeping with people before you met me. You don't have to love someone to have sex with them."

"I did. I believe that when you give yourself to someone it should be because you love them with everything you have in you. No Jace, you weren't my first, because my first time I was beaten almost unconscious and then raped repeatedly."

"Clary...I...you know I didn't mean it like that ...I"

"I really don't. I don't know much about you at all actually...I have to go." she whispers.

"Clary, please don't do this. I love you." I reach out to her but she steps back and gets in a waiting cab and is gone. I'm frozen staring at the taillights. My life feels like it's spinning out of control. I go back into the hotel and go right up to Kaelie.

"Why did you do that? What did you say to her?" I yell right in her face.

"Jace you don't belong with her."

"Who the hell do you think you are to decide who I belong with?! I sure as hell don't belong with you! I want her and only her. Stay out of my life!" I yell.

"Jace? What is going on here?" my mother asks coming on to the scene.

"Clary is gone." I choke out.

"What? Why?"

"Ask her." I spat pointing menacingly at Kaelie. Then I hang my head and leave hoping to find Clary at home.

O.o.o.O

I knock on the door and pray someone is home.

"Clary? What happened?" Simon asks ushering me in.

"I don't even know. Can I stay here tonight?"

"Of course."

"Thanks."

My phone keeps buzzing with incoming calls and texts from Jace but I don't answer or read them. I just can't, not tonight. About 15 minutes later, Izzy comes in frantic. Simon must've tipped her off. She grabs my hands and leads me to her room and plops me down on her bed.

"Ok, tell me what happened."

Before I can speak, I just break down and cry. She holds me and lets me cry until my tears run dry. Then I tell her everything. She wanted to find Kaelie and rip her a new one which made me laugh weakly. This is why I love Izzy. She can always make me laugh even when my world is being ripped to shreds.

I fall into a fitful sleep thinking of Kaelie's words repeating over and over.

_'You're not what he wants.'_

_ 'You're nothing._

_'You're nothing.'_


	14. Chapter 14

**_**Chapter song: Cut by Plumb (when Jace hears Clary at the piano)**_**

**_Reviews are needed please!_**

Chapter 14:

It's going on three days and I haven't seen or spoken to him. Not that he hasn't tried. He has called and texted religiously. I can't bring myself to listen to the messages or read his texts. I'm not in a good place right now. It's not just this Jace thing. It's everything. My mom, my dad, Jonathan, Sebastian…. I'm so tired of feeling like this. As I walk past Izzy 's room, I see a piano in front of the window of the extra bedroom that Simon has made into a music room. I haven't played in so long. Only when I am spiraling, which in all honesty is exactly what I'm doing now. I sit down and start to press my fingers down onto the keys and listen to the sound vibrating through the room. Then my fingers are flying. I hear Izzy come in and gasp. I don't stop. I know I'm worrying her but I just need to release these feelings building inside me. So I keep playing.

O.o.o.O

JPOV

Three days. I haven't heard her voice in three days. I've tried. I've left message after message begging her to call me. I've texted her so many times that now her phone won't accept any more. I've even called Izzy. She keeps telling me to give Clary space and she'll come around, but I'm getting worried that she won't. I don't know how many more days I can go without her. As I'm sitting staring at the wall like I've been doing for three days my phone rings and I jump. I almost drop it trying to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Jace, it's Izzy. You need to come over here as soon as you can."

"Is...is Clary...does she want to see me?"

Izzy hesitates and then says, "Look, Clary needs you right now. She may not see it but I do. Please just come over." Then she hangs up.

I race out the door and go straight to Izzy 's. When I get there, I'm not prepared for what I see. Izzy answers the door and without a word pulls me in and down the hall to a room where Clary is playing the piano and singing a song that literally rips my heart out. I look at Izzy and she has silent tears streaming down her face. I turn back to Clary. I can't see her face but I know she has tears on her face as well. She sings so beautifully. She sounds just like an angel. I drift closer to her and before I know it I feel something wet on my face. Clary's soul is being poured into the music she is making. It's breathtaking and heartbreaking all at the same time. When the song ends, she slumps over and sobs rake through her body. I drop to my knees and turn her to face me. She looks at me and falls into me and clutches me so tight.

"Jace..." she whispers.

"Clary, I am so sorry. I love you. I can't do this without you."

"Hold me, Jace. Please hold me tight and don't let me go."

"Never. I will never let you go."

O.o.o.O

I'm back home now and happier than ever. I realize that what Jace and I have is more important than for someone like Kaelie to come between us. And Tessa told me what Kaelie was trying to do because, her sister Seelie dates Tessa's brother and she overheard her plan and told Tessa. Apparently, Seelie doesn't care for Kaelie much. I decide to move on and concentrate on graduating, starting a business, and enjoying being with Jace.

One unseasonably warm day, I decide to sit out on the balcony and draw. So I grab my sketch book that I have had for years and go out. The sun is setting over the city and it's just so beautiful. This is where Jace finds me just I am finishing the sketch.

"Hey baby. I was wondering where you were when you weren't in your studio." He walks up to me and leans down to kiss me.

"I wanted to see the sunset more clearly." I say shrugging. I finish the sketch and I close it.

Jace looks at my worn out sketch book. "How long have you had that?" he asks pointing to my sketch book.

I look down at it and think for a minute. "Hmmm. Maryse got it for me for my 11th birthday. My mom was a painter. I guess I got my talent from her."

"Who's Maryse?" Jace asks quietly.

"Izzy 's mom. She was good friends with my mom."

"Can I look at some of your drawings?" I look at Jace for a long minute before I nod and sit close to him. Before I open it I say, "this is kind of like a diary only I use pictures instead of words." I open it, letting Jace look at each page, telling him what the pictures mean.

The one with the baron field that had one lone tree in it was how alone I felt with my father gone all the time and Jonathan starting to hang out with his friends more than me. The one with Jonathan walking away and me looking through the window when he left and never came back. I pause at one and Jace looks at me.

"What does this one mean?" he says quietly. I look at the one with angry dark marks and jumbled images that doesn't make sense.

"I did this one after Sebastian." I whisper and quickly turn to another page. Jace just nods and doesn't ask anything else about it. After several more, we get to a drawing of Jace. This Jace is different from the one sitting next to me. This one has beautiful angel wings arching wide behind his back and he is reaching down to pick me up as I look up at him. I bite my lip and feel my cheeks burn. Then I feel Jace's fingers pull my chin to look at him. I see the questions in his eyes.

"You saved me." is all I say.

We stare into each other's eyes for what seems like forever and then he leans in close and just as his lips touch mine he whispers, "We saved each other."

O.o.o.O

JPOV

After seeing Clary's drawings, at all the emotion she put in them, I can't help but love her even more than I did before. The holidays are coming up and we will be going to Aspen for Christmas. Izzy and Simon will be coming with us, since they have become inseparable, and then the four of us will stop by Izzy 's family's on the way back home, where I will meet the people who made sure Clary had some semblance of family. I wonder when or if I will ever meet her father and brother. Clary and Izzy 's boutique is set to open at the beginning of the new year. Although, they still haven't picked a name for it yet. Izzy 's friend Magnus and Tessa will both be working there. Everything seems to be coming together for them.

**_*a few weeks later* _**

We get to Aspen and arrive at the chalet at sunset. Clary and I go to our room and put our bags down. Clary immediately goes to the window to watch the sun set over the expanse of snow covered mountains. I walk up behind her and wrap my arms around her and rest my head on her shoulder.

"It's so beautiful. Don't you think so?" she says, her voice barely above a whisper.

"It is, but it can't hold my attention long. Not when I have you in my arms like this." I murmur into her neck, sliding my lips up behind her ear. I smile against her skin when I feel her shudder.

"Well, what would hold your attention then?" she asks a little breathless. I skim my nose down her neck and along her shoulder breathing in her scent.

"Hmm, I think I'll have to show you for you to fully understand."

I reach down and unbutton her jeans and slide them down her legs while kissing her neck and shoulders. She leans back into me and arches her neck so I have easier access to it. I slide one hand slowly up her stomach until I reach her chest and massage and squeeze her breasts, while my other hand slides down into her panties and I rub and massage her wet mound. She makes a soft groan and I almost lose it completely, but I want to keep going slow to torture her a little. Her hand reaches up and goes into my hair and she turns her head toward mine and we kiss long and slow. Then she reaches behind her and grasps my crotch and rubs and squeezes making me moan into her mouth. I can't take it slow anymore and she knows it because she turns to me with this sexy smirk. All of our clothes come off and I am pushing her up the wall and she is wrapping her legs around me and I am slamming into her. She likes it like this more than when I try to go slow and easy with her. We stumble to the bed to catch our breaths.

"Hey baby?"

"Yeah?"

"You seem to like it more when I am little rough than when I go slow and careful. Do you like it like that?"

She giggles and looks at me. She turns on her side and props herself up on her elbow with her head resting on her hand. With her other hand she traces circles on my stomach and chest.

"I like it when you feel like you can't take it anymore. I like that I made you feel that way. Like you'll go crazy if you don't take me right then. It makes me feel good." she says shrugging.

"You do make me crazy, in all the good ways. I love you." I say and kiss her lightly on the lips.

"I love you, too and we better get up and go to dinner before your mother comes to find us." I nod and we get up and get dressed for dinner.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Please Review!**_

**_**Chapter songs Better by Matthew Mayfield (first part of the chapter)** _**

**_**Realize by Colbie Caillat (Clary on the guitar)** _**

Chapter 15:

JPOV

After Clary and I return to our room, we get ready to go to bed. We wrap up together with our legs tangled. When I feel Clary is asleep, I slowly get up and rummage through my bag. I pull out the box that I hope secures my future and turn to look at Clary sleeping. I walk over and kneel beside the bed and tuck a curl behind her ear. I stare at her and the feelings are so intense that the pressure in my chest feels like it may burst. I know I will never want anyone else but her. I look at the box in my hands and spin it around and around thinking about the best way to ask her. I want it to be so special and memorable. I want to show her somehow that she has changed me so completely and has made me a better person because of it. I would do anything she asks me to, no matter what it was, just to make her happy.

"Jace? What are you doing?"

My head snaps up and I look at her. Her eyes bore into mine. I swallow hard and try to think.

"I um, I..." I can't form a coherent thought.

"What's that?" she asks jerking her chin toward my hand. I look down at my hand.

Oh shit! This is so not going like I wanted it to. I look back to her and when I look into her eyes again, I decide right then that I can't wait any longer. Clary sits up and sits in front of me. I take a deep breath and grab her hands.

Looking back in her eyes, I say, "Clary, I have belonged to you since the first time I saw you. You are my everything and I will never want anyone but you. I want everything with you. I want to be the one to make you happy and the one that comforts you when you're not. I want it all with you, baby. For the rest of my life." I whisper the last sentence and open the box.

Clary's hand goes to her mouth and her eyes are shining with unshed tears.

"Clary, will you marry me?"

The tears spill over and she nods her head as she chokes out, "Yes! Yes, Jace." and flings herself in to my arms.

We squeeze each other tight and then she pulls back to look at the ring. It's white gold with a large square diamond in the center and small diamonds on the sides. I take it out of the box and slide it onto her ring finger. She holds her hand out and we inspect it. I grab it and kiss every one of her fingers.

"I really wanted to do this differently. I wanted to take you somewhere special and..."

"It was perfect. Don't ever think it wasn't. I couldn't imagine a better proposal."

"I love you so much, baby."

"I love you, too. Izzy and your mother are going to freak."

I chuckle and pull her back to the bed and we snuggle up and talk about weddings and the future. Soon we are both fast asleep in each other's arms, the way it should be.

O.o.o.O

I wake up to the sun shining brightly on the freshly fallen snow. I stretch and notice Jace is not in the bed with me. I hold my hand out and look at my sparkly diamond engagement ring and smile widely. Oh, my God! I am engaged to be married to an incredibly sexy, hot man who loves me. I look up to Jace coming out of the bathroom dressed but running a towel through his wet curls.

"Did you take a shower without me?" I say sticking my lip out in a fake pout.

He comes over to the bed and sucks my pouty lip into his mouth and kisses me.

"I didn't want to wake you, baby. Besides, we need to go down to breakfast and see how long it takes for someone to notice your ring." he says with excitement.

"Ok, just let me get dressed."

I get dressed and pull my hair in a messy bun. Jace takes my hand and we walk down to breakfast where everyone is waiting.

"Good morning everyone." I say a little too cheerful. I can't help it. As we sit down to eat and start passing things around the table, Izzy shrieks, causing me to drop my fork loudly onto my plate.

"Oh, my God, Clary! What is that on your finger?!"

Everyone looks at my hand and Celine gasps and puts her hand on her heart. She gets up and rushes to me, pulling me out of my chair and gives me a bone crushing hug. Then does the same to Jace.

"I asked Clary to marry me last night."

"And I said yes!" I say grinning like a maniac. Izzy hugs us both and Simon and Stephen shake Jace's hand.

"You've got to tell me everything." Izzy says.

I nod and look at Jace. He is already looking at me smiling happily.

After telling Izzy how Jace proposed, I'm now lounging with my guitar in a quiet room in front of the huge French doors with a spectacular view of the mountains. I'm just messing around when Jace comes in and sits behind me wrapping his arms around my stomach and rests his head on my shoulder. "What're you doing in here all by yourself, baby?" he asks while planting soft kisses behind on my neck. "Nothing really. Just messing around. I like to play when I'm really happy." I say with a shrug.

"You play when you're really happy huh? I wonder what could be the cause to your happiness." he teases.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" I say with a small laugh.

"Would you play something for me?" he asks pressing his lips just under my ear.

He knows I can't resist that spot. I smile and look down and start strumming. Every so often I look at him and he is smiling at me, making me blush, but I keep singing and playing. God, I love him.

**Celine POV**

I hear singing and I drift down the hall toward it. I peek inside and see Clary singing and playing the guitar and Jace behind her looking at her with so much love and adoration. When she's done, he kisses her and they giggle quietly with their heads bent close together. I know my son has found his perfect match and I couldn't be happier for both of them. Clary is a special person and I'm so glad he brought her into our lives. I take one more look at them and quietly back away and leave to find Stephen. O.o.o.O

JPOV

We enjoy Christmas together in Aspen and now we're landing in Georgia to spend Christmas Day with Izzy 's family. We get to Izzy 's house and Clary gets out of the car and looks over at the house next door. The house looks dark and lonely. I pull her close and she looks up at me and gives me a tight smile.

"It doesn't look like anyone's home." she says quietly.

We go inside Izzy 's house and a tall dark headed boy with dark blue eyes is hugging and twirling Izzy.

"Alec!" Clary screeches and rushes to him. He hugs and twirls her just like Izzy.

"It's good to see you shortcake!" Alec says patting Clary on the head affectionately.

"Ha ha. Enough with the shortcake talk, alright? Alec, this is my fiance..._God that sounds weird_...Jace Herondale. Jace, this is Izzy 's brother Alec."

We shake hands and say hello. Izzy introduces Simon and we all go into the living room where I meet Izzy 's parents and younger brother Max. Clary seems completely at ease here and they seem to treat her like one of the family. She even has a stocking hanging on the mantel alongside the rest of them. That makes me feel good to know that she is important to them. After we eat, we're all relaxing and talking. Izzy and Clary tell them about the business starting up soon and Alec actually comes up with a name for the boutique. Ginger Black...the colors of their hair. After their parents and Max go to bed, Alec asks Clary if she's talked to her brother lately. Apparently, Alec and Jonathan used to be friends.

"No, I haven't. He doesn't even know I've moved to New York as far as I know. I haven't talked to my father either for that matter." She says looking down at her hands.

"I'm sorry, Clary. I know it sucks." Alec says apologetically.

Clary shrugs her small shoulders and says "It's fine. I'm used to it by now. I have all the family I need." she says smiling but I can tell it's not a real smile. It doesn't touch her eyes.

I just can't understand her father and brother. How can they not see how wonderful she is? The next day, we leave to go home and Alec comes with us. As we pull out of the driveway, Clary takes one more look at her empty house and before she hangs her head I see her brush a stray tear that fell from her eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Please Review!**_

Chapter 16:

Today is the Grand Opening of Ginger Black Boutique. I am so nervous. Izzy and I have worked late into the nights getting ready for this. Tessa and Magnus are running around like crazy. Even Alec is here helping us today. Izzy talked him into staying in New York for an indefinite amount of time. He is staying at Magnus'. They have really hit it off over the last few weeks. Jace and Alec have become good friends as well. Wedding plans are being made. Celine is taking over that for now due to how busy I have been with opening our shop. She knows I don't want it to be a major event with tons of people. Just close family and friends. After I finally get home at night, I work on designing my dress. So far I have drawn five dresses and Izzy will pick one. Jace wants to pick the date. He wants it to be in April. We haven't decided where to have the wedding yet. I have an idea, but I don't know how he would feel about it, so I haven't mentioned it to him.

"You ready Clary?" Izzy asks as she walks to the door breaking me out of my thoughts.

I take a deep breath and nod. "Yeah, open the door Izzy." I say nervously.

Izzy opens the door and our boutique is open for business.

O.o.o.O

JPOV

Clary 's been so busy lately working on the boutique, getting it ready for the Grand opening. I've missed her even though I've seen her every night, but it's only briefly. She comes in late and then spends hours designing her wedding dress. I want to take her away for a weekend, but she's just so busy right now. It's almost midnight and I hear the elevator signaling someone is coming up. I rush upstairs to the bathroom and start a hot bubble bath for her. I light lots of candles and wait for her to come up. A few minutes later, I hear her call for me.

"Jace? Where are you?"

I step out of the bathroom as she comes into the bedroom.

"Hey, baby." I say walking to her and pulling her in to kiss her.

"Hey. I've missed you today." she says in a tired voice.

"How was the Grand opening?"

"It was fantastic! Things went very well today." she smiles up at me. "I'm going to go up to work on the dresses. I'll see you in a little while, ok?"

I shake my head. "Not tonight. You're tired and I have a surprise for you. Come with me." I say leading her into the bathroom. She looks at the tub and the candles and smiles.

"Alright. Bath time." she says with a smirk. I help her out of her clothes and guide her to the tub. She lowers herself in and groans. I can just make out one hard pink nipple peeking through the bubbles on her chest. My jeans feel tight and I am so turned on right now. I clear my throat and lean down to kiss her head.

"Enjoy your bath. I'll see you when you get out." I say trying to hurry and leave before I get carried away. Clary grabs my arm.

"Wait. Why don't you join me?" she says raising one eyebrow.

I look down at her and I slowly start taking my clothes off. I step in and she slides forward and I slink down behind her. She sits in between my legs and leans back on my chest. I rub the outside of her thighs and she sighs.

"Jace..."she whispers.

"Hmmm?" I ask while kissing her neck.

"Touch me, Jace. Please." she begs. My crotch is throbbing.

"I am touching you." I say into her skin. She grabs my left hand and pulls it down in between her thighs and lays it on her soft mound.

"No. Touch me here."

I let out a groan and start massaging her there, earning some very erotic noises from her. My other hand goes to rubbing and pinching her nipples as I lick down her neck. She turns suddenly and she's straddling me. She leans down and kisses me eagerly. She's grinding into me and I feel like I'm going to lose control.

"Damn, baby...I need you...please...let me take you now." I pant in her ear.

"I want you so bad, Jace." she whispers as she gently bites down on my neck.

Then I feel her surround me all the way to the hilt. Her warmth makes me shudder. She moves up and down slowly at first, then faster and faster. My fingers dig into her waist and she clutches me tightly to her. She slumps against me breathing hard. I lift her out of the tub and dry her off. I carry her to bed and lay her down.

"I'm so tired, Jace." she says with a yawn. I climb in behind her and pull her close. I place a kiss behind her ear.

"Go to sleep, baby. I love you, so so much." I whisper.

"Mmmm. Night. I love you, too." she murmurs and is asleep in no time. I kiss her one more time and then drift off myself.

O.o.o.O

We've been open now for 2 months. I can't believe how successful it's become. I'm in the back about to take a break from drawing designs when Jace walks in with some lunch.

"Hey, baby. You hungry?" he says with a smile.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had a lot of work to do." I say but get up to kiss him.

"I do, but I also have a fiancé that needs to eat and I've missed her so much."

We sit down and start eating when I hear Tessa's voice speaking quite loudly to someone. She sounds angry, which is so out of character for her. I get up and tell Jace I'll be right back. As I come out to go up front, I meet Izzy and I know she must've heard Tessa's tone as well. We both go out there with Magnus on our heels. When we get out there, I see what has Tessa so agitated. Kaelie is standing in my shop with her hands on her hips.

"You can't tell me to leave. This is a public place, Tessa." she huffs.

That's when I speak up. "She may not be able to, but I certainly can. Now get the hell out."

She slowly walks right up to me and says, "Oh, and who do you think you are to tell me what to do?"

I smile an icy smile and reply, "This is my place and I decide who I want in here and I don't want you here. So get. The hell. Off. My property."

She laughs and says "So you got Jace to get you a little shop so you can start a business? I knew you were a good for nothing gold digging whore."

That's when I snap. I stalk right up to her and slap her across the face.

"You don't know anything about me, so unless you want to find out, I'd leave if I were you." I say glaring at her with pure hatred. Izzy comes up beside me with her arms crossed staring Kaelie down.

Kaelie is holding her cheek and stares at me in shock. Then she looks behind me and says, "Jace, are you going to let her treat me this way?"

I turn and look at him and he walks up to me and wraps his arm around my waist.

"Get out, Kaelie. Now." he says coldly.

She gasps and backs up toward the door looking at all of us. Then she whirls around and leaves.

"Bitch." I mutter under my breath while taking a deep breath to calm my rage. Jace looks down at me with an unreadable expression.

"What?"

"That was hot, baby." he says with a slow grin forming.

I roll my eyes and Izzy laughs and says, "That's Clary. That reminded me of how you were in high school when you put those snobby bitches in their place. They were all scared of her. Good times." Izzy says with a sigh.

"Ha! They were just as scared of you!" I retort back.

Jace brings me to the back room again where we abandoned our lunch. He closes and locks the door and pushes me onto the table and kisses me hungrily. Before I know it, I am climbing off the table and handing Jace his shirt so he can get back to work. Neither one of us can stop smiling. He kisses me deeply and then peppers my face with tiny kisses.

"I love you. I'll see you at home." he whispers.

"Bye, I love you, too." I kiss him once more, then get back to work.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

JPOV

"I'm really going to miss you. I don't care if you are only going to be gone for 2 days." Clary says to me as we're eating breakfast.

"I know, baby. I'll miss you too, but I have to go to Chicago on business." I say cupping her face in my hands. I kiss her soft lips and with our foreheads pressed together, I say, "God, I love you. I'll hurry back. I promise. Are you going to be ok by yourself? I'm sure you could stay with Izzy and Simon."

"Actually, I won't be by myself."

"Really? You don't have someone on the side do you?" I say with my eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, I do. Two someones." she giggles. "Izzy and Tessa are coming over and we're having a slumber party."

"Well, I do hope you all will behave yourselves."

"Maybe..." she giggles again.

God, I love her laugh. I kiss her again and squeeze her tight and leave to catch my plane. When I get to the hangar, I see Alec is already here. Clary doesn't know that part of my trip to Chicago is to see her brother. That's why Alec is going with me. He found him in Chicago and we're going to see him. Although, Jonathan doesn't know he's meeting me.

We arrive in Chicago and go to the Herondale where we will be staying. I have a board meeting first, then we will go meet Jonathan later. After my meeting, Alec and I meet Jonathan at a restaurant not far from our hotel. Alec sees him and we walk over to the table.

"Alec! It's so good to see you man. How have you been?" Jonathan says standing and giving Alec a manly hug.

"I've been well. God, it's been too long. Oh, this is my friend, Jace." Alec says introducing me.

Jonathan reaches across the table and shakes my hand. "It's nice to meet you, Jace."

I smile slightly and nod. We all take our seats and Alec and Jonathan begin talking about old times. I'm looking at him trying to find some kind of resemblance to Clary, but they look nothing alike. Jonathan has white blonde hair and dark eyes. He's tall and pretty big. Nothing like Clary, who is short, red headed, with emerald green eyes. And so unbelievably beautiful.

Jonathan looks over at me and notices I'm staring at him. He clears his throat and asks, "Is there something wrong, Jace?"

I shake my head. "No, I'm just trying to find a resemblance to Clary. You certainly don't look related."

He looks uncomfortable at the mention of Clary's name. "How do you know Clary?"

"She's my fiancé. We're getting married next month."

"What?!" Jonathan looks from me to Alec with shock. "How could she be getting married? How long have you even known her?"

"We've been together almost a year. We've been living together for over 9 months."

"Living where? I thought she lived with Izzy in a dorm at college."

"We live in New York now. So does Alec and Izzy."

"What? She never told me she moved. Dad never told me either."

"She hasn't spoken to your father in nearly a year. She tried, but he wouldn't take her call so she told his secretary and he never called back. She's tried calling you as well, but stopped trying with both of you."

"My God. Is...is she doing ok?" he whispers.

"She is. She and Izzy started a boutique. Clary designs the clothes and Izzy makes them." Alec states proudly.

"I am such a dick. I can't believe it's been so long since I've talked to her. I bet she hates me now."

"She's hurt, but she will never hate you. Your father has already written her off, but you can make this up to her."

"How?" Jonathan chokes out.

"Come to the wedding and walk her down the aisle. You know your father won't be there. It would mean the world to her if you did that."

"I...I don't know man."

"Look, the wedding is on April 11. Alec can give you specifics if you decide to do this for her. I'm not telling Clary about this little meeting because I don't want to give her false hope." I say standing up to leave.

"If I don't come, will she have to walk herself down the aisle?"

"No, she asked Alec if he would give her away."

Jonathan looks at Alec and his eyes widen. "She asked you? She really has stopped trying with me. I can't believe I've lost my baby sister and it's all my fault." he says, his voice cracking on the last word.

"It's not too late to get her back." I simply say and leave. I don't know what Jonathan will do but I hope he chooses Clary.

O.o.o.O

"Who's ready for another one?" Izzy asks from the kitchen. We've already drunk 2 pitchers of margaritas and are now moving on to straight tequila.

"I do!" I giggle.

"Me too!" Tessa slurs.

Izzy comes back in carrying three drinks spilling some on the way. We laugh and play pranks on Simon and Will. They have no idea it's me because I use a British accent, which I am really good at. Izzy and I used to go places and talk like that all the time. It was so much fun.

After a while, we all stumble up to our rooms and crash. I lay sprawled out on my stomach, tangled up in the sheets. I feel someone smoothing my hair away from my face and place a soft kiss on my temple. I groan and turn over slinging my arm over my face.

"Baby, I'm home." a soft voice says near my ear.

"Jace? Why are you shouting?" my voice thick, my eyes still closed. He chuckles lightly.

"I'm not shouting. You're just extremely hungover. How much did you drink, baby?"

"Ugh...I don't remember."

My eyes flutter open and I struggle to focus on Jace sitting on his knees by the bed.

"You're home earlier than I thought you'd be. Is everything alright?"

"Of course. I finished my business and spared no time getting back to you."

I smile and reach over to cup his cheek with my hand. "I'm so glad you're home."

He leans down and kisses me softly. All signs of my hangover are gone just by being near him. He slips in beside me and pulls me in close. I breathe in his scent and close my eyes. Before long, I'm asleep again. When I wake up, Jace is laying on his side propped up on his elbow, looking down at me with a smile.

"What are you smiling at?" I say smiling back.

"You. I can't wait to marry you, Clary. I wish I could show you what you mean to me." he says giving me a look that makes me tremble with love.

"You don't need to show me. I already know. I feel the same about you and I can't wait to marry you either. Then everyone will know that you are taken and can't have you." I tease smiling against his lips.

He pulls back slightly with a serious expression. "I am already taken. I have been since I first laid eyes on you. No one can have me but you." Then he kisses me deeply to prove it.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Review please!**_

Chapter 18:

3 weeks! I'm getting married in 3 weeks! I can't believe it's almost here. Thanks to Celine, everything is set and ready. We decided to get married at Jace's grandparents' house. That is where I wanted to and was so happy when Jace suggested it. Now Izzy and I need to finish my dress. That is where we are right now. The shop is already closed and Izzy and I are in the back working on my dress. It's getting late. Simon comes over to take Izzy to get some coffee nearby.

"You want to come, Clary?" Izzy asks me.

"Nah. Thanks but I'm going to stay a few more minutes then lock up and leave."

"Ok, see you tomorrow." Izzy and Simon wave and walk out hand in hand.

A few seconds later I hear the door open and close. Thinking it's Izzy, I keep cleaning up so I can leave. I look up when I feel someone in the room.

"What did you forget...What are you doing here?" I say glaring at the intruder with hate.

She looks at my almost finished wedding dress and says, "So it's true. He is marrying you. I can't for the life of me figure out what he sees in you."

"Obviously he sees something that he didn't see in you." I sneer at her crossing my arms over my chest.

"If you hadn't shown up, we would be together! We were happy!" she screams at me taking a few steps closer.

"You were never together, Kaelie!" I yell back at her.

Then she lunges at me, hitting me in the head over and over with something hard, screaming at me. I fall and try to get up but I feel something drip into my eye, making it hard to see. She hits me one more time and then I see black.

O.o.o.O

IPOV (Izzy)

Simon and I were just finishing our coffee when my phone rings. I look at it and see Jace's name.

"Hello?"

"Izzy! Are you with Clary?" he says in a worried tone.

"No, why?"

"She hasn't come home and she's not answering her phone or the shop phone. I'm getting worried."

"Simon and I are near the shop. We'll go back to see if she's still there. She said she was just going to finish up and then leave. I'll call you back."

"Ok. Thanks."

I hang up and Simon and I walk to the shop. The lights are all still on and the door is unlocked. Now I'm nervous. Where is Clary? I look at Simon and he looks worried too. We walk to the back calling her name. When we get to the sewing room, my heart stops beating right there in my chest and my legs buckle. I make a strangled scream and fall to my knees and crawl to Clary. She's laying in a pool of her own blood and I can't tell if she's still alive or not.

"Clary! Oh God, Clary! Please be alive, please!" I scream and choke on my agonizing sobs.

I vaguely hear Simon calling 911. Something catches my eye and I look up to Clary's wedding dress. Written in Clary's blood is the word **_mine_** across the front of it. Oh my God, this was a deliberate attack.

"Oh, Clary, please wake up, wake up!"

I feel arms dragging me away from my best friend as the paramedics begin working on her. Then Jace rushes in completely shattered.

O.o.o.O

JPOV

I'm on edge. I have a really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Why isn't Clary answering her phone? Izzy is supposed to call me back, but I can't wait anymore so I head toward the shop, hoping to hear Clary's voice soon. On the way, my phone rings and I breathe out in relief until I see it's not who I want. It's Simon. When I answer, I can hardly understand what he's saying. I hear crying and shouting in the background. When I finally comprehend what he's saying, my blood runs cold.

Clary...attack...unconscious...blood...

I throw some cash to the driver and jump out running into the shop. The police try to stop me, but I keep going. When I reach her, I stop breathing. The paramedics have her on a gurney with an oxygen mask strapped to her face. I rush over and grab her cold hand. There's so much blood coming from her head and they can't get it to stop.

"Let's get her to the hospital." one of the medics says.

I follow right beside her still gripping her hand for dear life. Once in the ambulance, I lean close and whisper, "please don't leave me, baby."

When we get to the hospital, they whisk Clary back and I'm left staring at the doors she went through. I pull at my hair and pace. Izzy and Simon come in and sit in the waiting room with me. My parents and Will and Tessa come in as well. Magnus and Alec come later. Alec holds Izzy while she cries. I keep pacing because I can't sit. I feel so helpless. Just when I feel like I can't take it anymore, a doctor comes out asking for Clary's family. I step forward.

"I'm her fiancé." I say my voice gruff.

He nods and motions for me to follow him through the doors. I look at my family and follow the doctor. He stops outside a room and looks at me.

"We've got her stabilized right now. She lost a lot of blood and we had to give her a blood transfusion. The good news is that she's breathing on her own. The not so good news is that until she wakes up, we don't know about any long-term effects."

I nod my head, my mind reeling. "Can I see her?"

"Yes, just through that door." I turn toward the door and open it cautiously. Lying there, so small is my life. My everything. I go to the side of the bed and sit in the chair and lay my head down beside hers and take her hand.

"God, baby. I can't lose you. I can't...Please wake up. Please." I whisper.

I close my eyes and feel tears dripping down my cheeks. I don't wipe them away. I just let them fall. I don't know how long I sit here. Everyone comes in to see Clary and give me words of encouragement. I don't hear anything though. I feel numb. Hour after hour go by. I won't leave her no matter what. I'll stay in this room as long as she does.

"Clary, I need you."

"I love you."

O.o.o.O

Darkness. That's all I can see. I can't hear either. I'm just floating around in nothingness. I need to do something but I can't remember what it is. I don't know how long I drift, but I start to hear voices. No, not voices, just one voice. The voice of an angel, begging me to wake up and not leave him. I try to tell him I'm here but I can't. Then I feel something squeezing my hand. I squeeze back.

"Clary, baby. Can you hear me? Oh, baby please." Jace begs.

I can't stand to hear the pain in his voice. I will my eyes to flutter open and I see his tear-streaked face. He cups my face and shakes with sobs he's been holding back.

"Clary...oh my God...baby. I thought...I thought I was going to lose you."

I try to stroke his hair but my hand is stopped by tubes and wires. "I'm alright, Jace. It's going to be ok. You will never lose me." I croak. I sound terrible.

"I'm going to get the doctor. I'll be right back."

He kisses my hand and pokes his head out the door. A few minutes later, a doctor comes in and does some tests on me. He determines that I should have no long-term effects. Just some nasty bruises and a concussion. Everyone comes by to see me. When Izzy comes in, she runs to me and hugs me with tears streaming down her face.

"Izzy, it's ok. I'm fine." I say trying to soothe her.

"Clary, it was awful. I thought you were dead. There was so much blood and your dress..." Izzy says trailing off at the end.

"What about my dress?" I say with confusion.

"Whoever attacked you used your blood to write the word **_mine_** on your dress." I feel Jace stiffen beside me.

"Someone used her blood to write that?" Jace asks in a deadly calm tone.

Izzy nods and looks down and shudders, remembering the scene. The police come in to ask me some questions about my attack.

"Clary, do you remember anything about that night?" one of the officers asks me. I think back to that night and close my eyes.

"I remember Izzy leaving with Simon. Then someone comes in."

"Do you remember who came in?"

I think hard and images start flashing through my mind. Blonde hair, screaming, getting hit hard, blacking out. Then I see her face. I gasp loudly.

"Oh my God! I remember who attacked me."

"Who?"

I look at Jace.

"Kaelie."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

JPOV

I can't believe Clary is in this hospital room because of Kaelie. I almost lost her because of Kaelie. I am furious. The police take down all the information that Clary gave them and said they would keep in touch. I want to go to Kaelie's and rip her apart but I don't want to leave Clary even for a second. My mind is reeling from the hatred and guilt I feel right now. This happened because of me. I feel sick that I ever touched that bitch. I grab my hair and pull trying to calm down when I feel a warm hand touch my arm. I look down at her and in her eyes I see how worried she is about my reaction. I take a deep breath and take her hands in mine and give her the best smile I can manage.

"I am so sorry, baby. If it weren't for me, she wouldn't have come after you." I whisper, cupping her cheek in my hand.

"Jace, don't you dare blame yourself for this. It is not your fault. You didn't know that Kaelie was crazy. She did this, not you." she says with her eyes glowing. Then she pulls me down and kisses me softly. We stay like that for few minutes just holding each other.

"Jace?" she asks with some uncertainty in her voice. I look at her and see she is worried about something.

"What is it, baby?"

She looks down and bites her lip. Without looking at me, she asks, "Do you ever think that your life was a lot less complicated before I came into it?"

Why would she think that?

"No. I didn't have a life before I met you, not really. I have almost everything I want and I wouldn't change a thing."

She looks up at me and a slow smile starts to spread across her face.

"So, you still want to marry me?"

"Oh, God, yes! I would've married you the first day I spent with you. There is nothing more I'd rather do than marry you."

She smiles and kisses me again, over and over. She breaks away and asks, "You said you have almost everything you want. What else do you want?"

I smile at her and say, "A family of our own."

O.o.o.O

It's been a week since the attack. The police have gathered evidence from the shop and arrested Kaelie. Not only is she crazy but she's not very smart either. She left her bloody fingerprints all over. Seelie came by the hospital before I was released and expressed her apologies. Izzy has been working night and day to make me a new dress since the wedding is still next week. I didn't want to change anything. I just hope the side of my face heals by then.

**Wedding day**

I wake up to Izzy singing. At first I'm confused as to why Izzy is here this early, and then I remember. Today I'm getting married and Izzy wouldn't let Jace and I stay together last night, saying it was bad luck. I roll my eyes at that and stretch. I sit up and smile because today is going to be perfect.

"Good you're awake. We need to get a move on. Celine's meeting us at the manor for breakfast, and then we need to get you ready."

"Ok, let me get dressed and I'll meet you in a minute." I say with a yawn.

Izzy nods and leaves the room. I grab my phone off the bedside table to check the time when I see I have a text message. I open it and smile at the message.

**I missed you last night. ~ Jace**

I quickly type back.

_ I missed you too. ~ Clary_

A second later my phone buzzed.

** I hope that's the last night I have to spend without you. ~ Jace**

_Well after today you won't have to. ~ Clary _

**Can't wait. I'll see you soon. ~ Jace**

_I'll be there and Jace...I love you. ~ Clary_

** Love you too, baby. ~ Jace**

"Clary! If you're not out here in 2 minutes, I'm dragging you out looking like you do right now." Izzy screams through the door.

I jump out of bed and throw on some clothes and go to brush my teeth and hair. Grabbing my bag, I go out to meet Izzy.

"Jeez, Iz. Impatient much." I grumble.

She just smiles and puts her arm around me and leads me out the door. We arrive at the manor and are greeted by Celine and behind her is Tessa. Celine hugs me and kisses my cheek. We all go in and have breakfast before getting ready for my wedding.

I have been poked, waxed, shined, powdered, and primped. I am now fully dressed in my beautiful wedding dress. It's strapless with pearl buttons going down my back. My veil is pinned at the crown of my head and my hair is partly pulled back with soft ringlets hanging down my back and framing my face. Izzy is making sure that I have something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue. My dress is new and I'm borrowing a blue garter from Izzy, so now I just need something old. That's when Celine speaks up.

"Clary, I have something for you. Can we have a moment alone?" she asks Izzy and Tessa.

They nod and leave the room saying they will check on the boys. She turns back to me with a soft smile and tears in her eyes. She grabs my hands and leads me to sit with her on the small couch in the room.

"Clary, you have become such an important part of our lives and I am so thankful you are the one my son loves and wants to spend his life with. I cannot think of anyone better. We all love you very much."

"Celine, that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." I say with tears threatening to fall.

She pulls out a strand of pearls and diamonds that are extremely beautiful.

"These pearls have been passed down to every daughter in my family on their wedding day for over a hundred years. I am passing these down to you now because you have become the daughter I always wanted."

She places them around my neck and I am speechless. The tears spill over and she hastily grabs me a tissue.

"Oh, don't cry. Izzy will kill me if your make-up gets messed up before Jace sees you."

I sniff and smile at her. "Thank you so much." I say with gratitude.

She smiles back and pats my hand. "I'm going to check on Jace. I'll see you soon."

"Tell him I love him." I say wishing I could see him now.

She nods and leaves. I get up and stand by the window, looking out. I hear the door open. I turn to see who came in and gasp, holding my chest.

"Jonathan." I whisper.

"Hey, Clare-bear."

I take a couple of steps toward him and he does the same.

"What are you doing here?" I ask trying to figure it all out.

"Isn't it obvious? I came to walk you down the aisle."

Then I look at him. He's wearing a tuxedo.

"How did you know?" I sound like an idiot with the questions, but I haven't even talked to him since I left Georgia.

"Jace came to see me in Chicago. He told me all about you two and told me how bad I was hurting you. I am so sorry, Clare-bear."

I didn't know what to say. Jace had done this? I shake my head and look at Jonathan. He looks sincere and I want him in my life so bad. I run to him and wrap my arms around him and he does the same and we stay like that for some time, just hugging.

A knock on the door breaks us apart. Alec opens the door and smiles when he sees Jonathan with me.

"Good. I'll just go and let Jace know he has an extra groomsmen." he says turning to leave but I stop him.

"Alec, wait. I just want to say thanks for what you were willing to do for me. I really appreciate it."

"No problem, Clary. I've known you as long as I've known Izzy. You're like another sister to me." he says and leaves.

Izzy busts in and sees Jonathan and runs up to hug him.

"Clary, it's time." she smiles at us and leaves.

Jonathan looks at me and says, "You ready to do this, Clare-bear?"

I nod and grab his arm and say, "I've never been more ready."

And I am ready.

Ready for my future.


	20. Chapter 20

**_**Chapter songs - Everything by Rob Blackledge (Clary & Jace's first dance) _**

**_When I look at you by Miley Cyrus (Clary singing to Jace)_**

Chapter 20:

JPOV

I'm just finishing with my tie when my mother walks in. She looks like she's been crying a little.

"Mom, are you ok?" I ask going to her and hugging her.

"Of course. I just came from seeing Clary. I gave her the wedding pearls. Oh, Jace, I am so happy for you and Clary. Thank you for bringing her into our lives."

I smile and hug her again.

"It's almost time and I need to get out there. I love you, Jace. Oh, and Clary wanted me to tell you she loves you too." she smiles and walks out leaving me smiling like an idiot.

Next, Alec comes in and tells me Jonathan decided to come and walk Clary down the aisle. I was so relieved that he came. Maybe now he will be more involved in her life.

Tessa comes by and tells us to take our places, so me, Will, and Alec walk outside to stand at the alter made of wildflowers. Magnus is officiating and he is there already waiting for us. I take a deep breath and train my eyes where Clary will be coming in just a few minutes.

The music starts and I stand a little straighter. Tessa walks down first, then Izzy comes. The guests then stand up and all eyes are waiting for Clary. Then I see her. I suck in a breath. She is so breathtakingly beautiful. She raises her eyes and meet mine. She blushes, but never takes her eyes off mine. I want to run to her but I stay where I am waiting for her to finally get to me. Now she's right in front of me and Jonathan places her hand in mine and I know I am truly home.

O.o.o.O

Izzy ushers us out and tells us to wait until she walks down and count to 15 then start walking. I look up at my brother and can't believe he's here. He looks down at me and smiles and pats the hand I have on his arm.

"I'm sorry dad isn't here." he says quietly.

"I'm not. He's never liked me anyways. I didn't invite him because I knew he wouldn't come then I don't have to deal with the disappointment." I say with a shrug.

"He's still your father. He should care more."

"But he doesn't. Let's go."

We start walking to the alter. I briefly scan the crowd that's standing and looking at me. Then I raise my eyes and am met with gold ones. My breath catches in my chest. He looks so handsome. I can't look away even if I wanted to. If Jonathan wasn't holding onto me, I would be running down this aisle to be with Jace faster. Finally, I'm right in front of him. Jonathan kisses my cheek and places my hand in Jace's. I shudder at his touch and he smiles wider. Magnus starts the ceremony, but I'm having trouble listening because I am lost in Jace's gaze. Neither one of us can stop smiling at each other. Magnus asks Jace to say his vows.

"Clary, I know how cliche it sounds when someone says it was love at first sight, but for me it really was. I fell for you the very first time I saw you. I fell hard. You have made me so unbelievably happy and I will live the rest of my life loving you. Forever."

Tears have pooled in my eyes. I take a shaky breath.

"Jace, I never in a million years imagined happiness like this. You made me feel more love in one day than I had in 24 years. I hope to make you as happy as you have made me. I promise to love you every day for the rest of my life. Forever."

We exchange rings and then Magnus says the words I have been waiting to hear since I saw Jace at the alter.

_"You may kiss the bride." _

Jace cups my cheeks and gently kisses my lips. I don't want gentle. I throw my arms around his neck and open my mouth wider to let him in. I just want to taste him. He catches on and deepens the kiss.

Magnus clears his throat and snickers sound throughout the crowd. We break apart and I feel my cheeks heat. Jace is smiling brightly down at me. He grabs my hand and we face the crowd. Everyone claps. I look at Jonathan and he looks so happy for me. Jace and I get hugged by Celine and Stephen then we take off down the aisle.

After countless pictures, we finally join the guests for the reception. Everyone claps when we step out. Twinkling lights are hanging everywhere. A makeshift dance floor is in the center with round tables with white tablecloths surrounding it. A band is set up and playing instrumental music.

Robert and Maryse hug us and go off to find Alec and Izzy. Maia, Jordan, and Aline come over. I've really missed them.

"I just can't believe it all happened like it did." Aline gushes.

"I know. It's crazy." I say smiling widely.

Then the band announces its time for us to have our first dance. Jace leads me out to the center of the floor and pulls me in close. The band starts playing and I recognize the song.

"I love this song." I say pulling back slightly to look at Jace. He chuckles softly and pulls me close again.

"I know." he whispers in my ear and proceeds to sing softly to me.

I am completely immersed in Jace right now that I forget where we are. All I see is Jace, all I feel is Jace, and that is just how I want it to be.

**_Everything, I thought never would now is happening. _**

**_A brand new horizon is opening for you and me. _**

**_Don't you see I'd give you everything? _**

After our dance, we eat and cut the cake, smashing it in each other's faces. Then Simon walks over.

"You ready, Clary." he asks.

"Yeah."

I look at Jace and see that he looks slightly confused. I smile and Izzy leads him to a seat near the stage. All of our family and friends crowd around behind him. Simon and I walk up on stage. I sit at the piano and he straps on his guitar. We've been working on this for weeks. I wanted to sing a song for Jace to let him know how much I need him.

I look at him and smile and turn back to the piano and start playing. I close my eyes and sing my heart out for my husband.

**_Everybody needs inspiration. _**

**_Everybody needs a soul. _**

**_A beautiful melody_**

**_When the nights are long _**

**_Cause there is no guarantee that this life is easy._**

I see Simon and he smiles and nods encouragement at me. I close my eyes and continue like I'm alone with just me and the piano.

**_When I look at you,_**

**_ I see forgiveness._**

**_ I see the truth._**

**_ You love me for who I am._**

**_ Like the stars hold the moon. _**

**_Right there where they belong _**

**_And I know I'm not alone._**

**_ Yeah. When my world is falling apart_**

**_When there's no light to break up the dark._**

**_ That's when I...I, I look at you. _**

**_When the waves are flooding the shore and I can't find my way home anymore._**

**_ That's when I...I, I look at you. _**

The emotion coursing through me right now almost crushes me. I don't look at anyone. I can't. I'm afraid I won't be able to finish the song.

**_You appear just like a dream to me... _**

I turn slowly around and Jace rushes to me and pulls me up into his arms. His lips crash into mine as he holds my face tightly between his hands. He rests his head on mine and tears are in his eyes.

"I love you so much. Thank you. I am so getting a piano at home for you." he breathes wiping my tears away with his thumbs.

I laugh a little. "I love you, too, Jace. So much." I whisper.

Then I notice everyone is clapping. Celine comes and hugs me tightly and everyone is congratulating us again.

O.o.o.O

JPOV

I sit down at the table while Clary dances with Jonathan and catches up with him. I am still in awe that she is mine. That song she sang to me blew me away. I wish I could show her through music how much I love her. Then a thought comes to me. I get up and find Simon.

"Hey, man. I was wondering if you might be willing to teach me to play the guitar."

"Yeah. I could do that. When do you want to start?" Simon asks.

"As soon as I get back from the honeymoon."

We shake hands and then I go off to find my bride because I've been away from her long enough.

I come up behind her and whisper in her ear, "Are you ready to start the honeymoon, Mrs. Herondale?"

She giggles and says, "I thought Mrs. Herondale was your mother."

"It was until about 2 hours ago. Now you are mine. Let's get out of here."

"Are you going to finally tell me where we're going?"

"Not a chance. You'll just have to be patient." I say with a smirk.

"I've never been good with patience."

"Well then I think we should hurry up." I say in her ear gaining a shiver from her.

We say our good-byes and get in the limo to the private jet that will take us to our secret honeymoon location.


End file.
